Originals Sins
by WolfCerberus
Summary: Desde el día en que Makarov Dreyar tomo la decisión de traer a Natsu Dragneel a Fairy Tail tuvo el presentimiento que algo oscuro se ocultaba tras la actitud alegre y la enorme sonrisa del pelirosa. Por supuesto que quiso averiguar la verdad... Pero nunca espero tener aquel sentimiento de arrepentimiento por ambas decisiones.
1. Chapter 1

**MUY BUENAS A TODOS! Cuando comencé a escribir estas historias me propuse el crear una gran variedad de historias, y mi mente me ha ayudado con varias ideas para fomentar mis expectativas.**

 **La siguiente historia será un A.U (Altern Universe) y las cosas se sabrán poco a poco. Además de que contara con varios personajes y elementos de otros manga/animes que irán apareciendo con el tiempo. OoC Natsu**

\- Hablar –

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ –

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **.**

 **.**

MAGNOLIA

Una mañana tranquila en la tranquila ciudad y una siempre ruidosa en el edificio de Fairy Tail, y como maestro del gremio, Makarov se encontraba viendo como sus "hijos" se relajándose en el interior del gremio, no era algo raro, él siempre observaba a los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que se encontraban dentro del edificio, después de todo, el 3°/5° maestro y el grupo que había estado en la isla Tenrou se habían perdido 7 años de vida de sus compañeros.

Especialmente observaba cierta mesa donde se encontraba el grupo conformado por una joven rubia de enormes proporciones, un hombre pelinegro que ahora se encontraba en calzoncillos, una pequeña niña de pelo azul, una mujer de cabello rojo con armadura, dos creaturas felinas, un macho de pelaje azul y una fémina de pelaje blanco y por ultimo un hombre con el cabello de color rosa/salmón, este último siempre había llamado la atención del anciano. Natsu, un mago de fuego que decía ser un Dragón Slayer igual que su compañera Wendy o Gajeel, pero el anciano sentía que había algo extraño en el mago de fuego, siempre parecía feliz, no que fuese algo malo… pero era realmente extraño que un joven siempre estuviese tan alegre, y con los años había entendido que ese tipo de personas o habían sufrido durante toda su vida antes del ahora, o que estaba ocultando algo muy oscuro en su interior, a decir verdad él no le agradaba el creer ninguna de esas opciones, pero si la experiencia le había enseñado algo era que siempre se debe esperar lo mejor y prepararse para lo peor.

Las puertas del gremio comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, y la figura de una mujer entro por eta, vestida con un kimono negro con detalles rojos que acentuaba su esbelta pero elegante figura, de cortos cabellos negros como la noche, que no hacían más que resaltar su pálido rostro de delicadas facciones y una cinta roja sobre su cabeza con un listón del mismo color se presentó frente a todos, sus ojos marrón dorado escaneaban el edificio, o mejor dicho a las personas dentro de este. Si hubiese dicho que venía de una agencia de modelaje para hablar con Mirajane cualquiera le hubiese creído.

\- Disculpen, estoy buscando a alguien – saludo de forma plana pero educada, o al menos así sería si los demás no siéntense como si la mujer que hablaba frente a aquel gremio lo hiciese como si estuviera hablando frente a las piedras.

\- Creí que jamás volvería a verte la cara en mi vida - dijo secamente el pelirosa, levantándose de su mesa y acercándose lentamente a la mujer que le miraba con cierto desdén, asombrando a la mayoría al ver la forma en la que hablo ¿De dónde se conocían? ¿Y porque Natsu le hablaba de esa manera?

\- Natsu cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables así con las personas – reprendió Eza acercándose de forma amenazante hacia Natsu, más el DS no mostraba signos de agitarse, solo mantenía su mirada fija en la mujer de cabellos negros que observaba con curiosidad a Titania.

\- Ara! No sabía que tenías dueña, siempre creí que ibas a ser del tipo "Lobo Solitario" – comento la mujer de kimono de forma burlesca al volver a mirar a Natsu, lo cual solo reforzó las anteriores preguntas en la cabeza de los demás, además plantar una nueva ¿De que "Lobo Solitario" hablaba? Desde siempre Natsu había demostrado ser una de más personas más sociables y amigables que hubiesen podido conocer – aunque para mí la verdad siempre parecías más un perro rabioso –

\- Perro rabioso jajajaja esa si es buena – carcajeo Gray en una de las mesas del gremio.

\- Ara! ¿Es que acaso este edificio tiene eco? ¿O es que acaso la cabeza de ese tipo es tan hueca que genera eco? – pregunto un tanto molesta la pelinegra al ver al mago de hielo por el rabillo de su ojo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – pregunto irritado el mago de hielo, levantándose de golpe.

\- Ara ma… ¿además de tener la cabeza hueca tienes las orejas tapadas? – consulto la recién llegada con falsa preocupación, haciendo enfadar aún más al Fullbuster.

\- Disculpe señorita, puedo saber su nombre, el por qué ha venido y el cómo conoce a Natsu – pregunto de forma cortés el maestro Makarov, tratando de evitar que la mujer de cabello negro saliese lastimada.

\- Puede llamarme Mio si usted gusta, y la razón por la que es porque necesito hablar algo importante con Natsu – respondió de la misma forma educada pero vacía que parecía caracterizar a la ahora conocida como Mio, haciendo un extraño énfasis en el nombre del pelirosa, como si fuese algo nuevo para ella.

Mas el anciano Dreyar se dio cuenta que la mujer jamás respondió la tercera pregunta, estaba a punto de repetirla, pero el pelirosa hablo primero, pasando al lado de la pelinegra y dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio.

\- Vamos a hablar en otro lugar. A solas -interrumpió Natsu, dándole especial énfasis a su última frase.

* * *

AFUERAS DE MAGNOLIA/ CASA DE NATSU

Ambos entraron a la pequeña choza de Natsu, antes de que el pelirosa le diera un portazo que cerró abruptamente la puerta, más la mujer no se agito, solo giraba su cabeza por toda la pequeña casa, viendo cada rincón de esta.

\- Con que Natsu eh… No es un mal nombre – dijo primero la pelinegra dirigiéndole la mirada e iniciando la conversación.

\- ¿Y acaso Mio es mejor?... Además ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – pregunto irritado el dueño del lugar.

\- Esa actitud si se me hace más común en ti desu wa ne(*) - comento Mio de una forma más relajada y con una pequeña sonrisa antes de responderle a Natsu - Creo que el motivo es más que claro, cuando nos separamos hace años decidimos que el único motivo por el que nos reuniríamos seria qu- –

\- Y entonces ¿Quién fue? – interrumpió el pelirosa.

La mujer no se sintió ofendida por ser interrumpida, después de todo, la paciencia era una virtud que ni él ni ella tenían el "privilegio" de poseer - Pride desu –

\- *suspiro* solo pudo ser ese idiota – suspiro el hombre mientras mecía su cabeza ligeramente.

\- Ma, creí que estarías un tanto más afectado por esa noticia –

\- ¿Por un maldito idiota como él? Era alguien inteligente y sagaz, pero se le suben los humos a la cabeza demasiado rápido, y cuando se pone así su derrota es inevitable – respondió irritado el DS

\- Ara, realmente ambos se conocían bastante desu wa –

\- ¿Uh? No me digas que… - Natsu no quiso siquiera terminar su frase, pues sabía que la respuesta era obvia - ¡AGH! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese pedazo de mierda podrida!?... No, no me digas, seguro que estaba pensando en que es imposible que le ganaran, y que ni siquiera necesitaba usar su magia. Ególatra de mierda –

\- La verdad no sé si eso sea cierto… pero hay otro motivo por el cual quiero hablar contigo – continuo la pelinegra, con mayor seriedad – cuando fui a ver su cuerpo, no encontré ninguna pista de quien pudo haber sido su asesino, lo cual me lleva a pensar en una sola posibilidad, y en lo personal no me agrada para nada desu–

\- ¿Crees que nos están cazando?... No, es más que eso ¿crees que son ellos? -

\- No es algo que pueda confirmar o negar desu wa – aclaro la mujer - Lo cual me lleva al segundo punto que quería hablar: acompáñame a decirle a los demás, en lo personal me desagrada la idea de ir, pero nuestra promesa no debe romperse -

\- No, ni loco – respondió en menos de un segundo Natsu – si tu no quieres hacerlo, imagínate yo –

\- Es necesario, si es cierto que nos están cazando, es mejor avisarle a los demás y prepararse para lo que se pueda avecinar – trato de convencer Mio, si eso no servía, aún poseía una as bajo la manga.

\- Ya dije que no, y es mi última palabra – repitió el pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Ara? Ya veo, si esa es tu decisión entonces está bien desu – acepto rápidamente la pelinegra, para la sorpresa del pelirosa, quien entrecerró sus ojos rápidamente, era imposible que ella se rindiera tan fácilmente - Estoy más que seguro que "ella" querrá saber si te he visto y si se dónde estás, y como sabes no soy una persona que mienta si no es necesario –

Natsu camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a la mujer, con el ceño fruncido y prácticamente gruñéndole a la cara le dijo - No te atreverías -

\- ¿Y por qué no? Digo, no existe nada que pueda detenerme de hacerlo desu wa -

\- Porque si lo haces no descansare hasta que lo pagues – respondió el pelirosa, escupiendo cada palabra con ira.

\- Entonces deberías venir conmigo y evitar que eso pase – dijo con simpleza Mio, mirando directamente a los enfurecidos ojos negros, su contacto visual duro varios segundos hasta que el pelirosa desvió la mirada mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

Natsu se retiró con una expresión de enfado, abriendo la puerta de forma tal que la arranco de sus bisagras, es por eso que le desagradaba aquella mujer, a pesar de su apariencia elegante y mentalidad simple, siempre conseguía que las personas o cosas cayeran dentro de su telaraña como moscas.

Mio en cambio sonrió mentalmente mientras veía como su "amigo" se alejaba de ella a un paso veloz, observaba como unas pequeñas lenguas de fuego aparecían en sus hombros y se mecían con cada remarcado paso que el pelirosa daba.

Comenzó a caminar varios metros atrás de él mientras reía al escuchar los malhumorados gruñidos de Natsu; pero el mecer de un matorral le hizo apartar la mirada de su entretenimiento, un lobo gris salto delante de ella mientras le mostraba sus amenazantes colmillos, sacando su lengua de vez en cuando para aparentar una mayor amenaza.

\- Ara ma… Que pequeño tan grosero, enseñando los dientes de esa forma – susurro Mio golpeando suavemente su abanico en sus labios, encogiendo sus ojos mirando fijamente al canido que encogía su cuerpo ante la penetrante mirada de la mujer de cabello negro – ya tuve que lidiar con un perro rabioso así que lamentablemente ya no tengo paciencia para ti. Desparece –

Con solo esa fría palabra, una especie de bruma negra como la sombra más oscura se presentó a los pies de aquel lobo, trato de apartarse rápidamente, pero sus pies parecían no responderle, pegados al piso, hundiéndose cada vez más en las sombras, los gruñidos cesaron, cambiando aquel aguerrido sonido por unos lamentables alaridos de miedo y dolor, la criatura cayo de costado al suelo de forma seca mientras la oscuridad continuaba consumiéndolo, sus patas solo eran apenas un muñón ensangrentado y despojado de su anterior gloria , hasta que su cuerpo completo desapareció lentamente, engullido por las sombras.

Mio se quedó mirando el antiguo lugar donde aquel lobo fue completamente devorado por las sombras, un lugar en donde ni siquiera el césped se salvó de desaparecer. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por donde el pelirosa se había marchado, abriendo su abanico en su cara, tapando la expresión de asco que se formó en su boca escupió una palabras que venían desde el fondo de su paladar - Realmente repugnante desu wa –

* * *

Natsu se paró frente a las puertas del gremio, no quería entrar, no con el estado de humor en el que se encontraba, debía calmarse primero, o algo malo podía ocurrir.

Aunque fuese raro en él, prefirió abrir las puertas de Fairy Tail de manera suave, en su estado actual darle una patada a la puerta causaría que esta saliera volando. Busco con la mirada a Makarov mientras ignoraba las miradas incrédulas que sus compañeros de gremio le daban tras abrir la puerta del gremio con delicadeza, no tardó mucho en encontrar al octogenario, sentado sobre la barra del gremio bebiendo junto a Macao.

\- Viejo, voy a una misión con Mio – informo Natsu de forma tranquila, mientras el maestro lo miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Es en serio chico? – pregunto el Dreyar mayor mirando al pelirosa – sabes que esas peticiones las debe hacer el empleador ¿verdad? -

\- Entonces yo puedo confirmarlo si así usted lo necesita – se escuchó desde la puerta, donde Mio se abría paso caminando de forma tranquila, como si el gremio fuese su propio hogar - lamento mucho mi presentación anterior, y por favor permítame presentarme una vez más – hablo nuevamente, inclinándose ligeramente frente al maestro de Fairy Tail y por primera vez mostrándose una sonrisa más amable y respetuosa - mi nombre es Mio, por pedido del representante de la empresa emergente "Kuzunoha", mi maestro Raidou me encargo el conseguir un guardaespaldas que fuese de ayuda en mi viaje por Fiore y otros países, y como puede ver recordé a Natsu, a quien a pesar de no tener una amistad… "amistosa", confió en sus capacidades para protegerme de los peligros que pueda encontrar –

\- Nosotros también acompañaremos a Natsu – dio a conocer con voz de mando Erza, levantándose de su mesa y acercándose a la recién llegada.

\- No es necesario, en estos momentos no dispongo de dinero suficiente para pagarl más personas y solo necesito un guardaespaldas – respondió la mujer de kimono negro, y aunque nadie más pudo notarlo, el pelirosa vio como la mirada de la pelinegra se endurecía.

\- Yo insisto, no creo que sea prudente dejar a Natsu hacer ese tipo de misiones solo – aclaro Titania, mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelinegra.

\- Ara ma… "no creo que sea prudente dejar a Natsu hacer ese tipo de misiones solo" ¿eh? ¿Acaso no confías lo suficiente en tu compañero? – pregunto Mio con una muy bien fingida incredulidad, mientras Titania retrocedía ligeramente, abriendo y cerrando su boca tras escuchar de otra persona sus propias palabras, realmente impactada con el hecho de que tal vez aquella desconocida tuviera razón y su confianza en el pelirosa no era la que ella creía.

Natsu solo suspiro mentalmente, Mio era realmente desagradable… pero bueno, era un peso menos que ambos se sacaban de encima – Okay, si no hay más que decir, y nadie se opone, Mio y yo nos iremos ahora –

La pelinegra asintió con su cabeza dándole una sonrisa serena, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas del edificio, pero antes de salir Mio dio una media vuelta y se despidió con dando una reverencia.

Natsu solo siguió caminando, respiro profundamente y exhalo suavemente, tenía que prepararse mentalmente, nunca espero que este día llegara, pero llegó. Miro de reojo a Mio, quién caminaba unos pasos atrás de él, con un caminar tranquilo y una sonrisa serena en el rostro, como si todo le hubiese salido a pedir de boca, lo peor es que así era… como le irritaba tener que aguantarla, y lo que ponía la cereza sobre su pastel era que tendría que aguantar a los otros 3 más que espero nunca volver a ver.

.

Capítulo 1: Reunidos por la Muerte

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SI, el dejar el título al final fue una idea loca que tuve casi al último, no sé si sirvió de algo la verdad...**

 **Mio es de la Novela Ligera/Manga: Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu.**

 **Trate de que su personalidad sea la misma que en la obra original, pero creo que igualmente la cambie un poco.**

 **Y aunque en la novela se le describe como una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, en las ilustraciones a color se le ve con ojos de un color similar al marrón dorado, por lo cual me decidí por describirla de esa forma para evitar confusiones.**

 **(*) El "desu wa" es la muletilla que usa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE TAL! WolfCerberus vuelve una vez más!**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero mí querido tostador ya no está funcionando como antes. (PUTOS PANTALLAZOS AZULES! :c) así que tal vez deba cambiarlo.**

 **Un Pequeño dato: Todos los países escritos en este cap son canónicos en Earthland.**

\- Hablar –

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ –

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **.**

Capítulo 02: 3 Son Multitud

 **.**

Por las calles de Magnolia, Natsu y la recientemente conocida Mio caminaban de manera tranquila, dirigirse hacia su siguiente destino.

\- Y bien, ¿Dónde debemos ir primero? – pregunto el pelirosa.

\- Al noreste, en Seven, bastante cerca de las fronteras de Fiore desu wa – explico tranquilamente la pelinegra.

\- ¡¿Tenia a alguien tan cerca!? – exclamo de pronto Natsu, si no fuese porque la gente de Magnolia conocía los extraños hábitos del famoso DS, todos le estarían mirando raro, pero por su parte el mago de fuego volvió a calmarse antes de hablar con su acompañante - Es una suerte que nunca me lo topara –

\- No hubiese habido mucha diferencia desu… ¿o me equivoco? Simplemente hubieses ignorado a cualquiera – señalo la mujer, antes de darle una sonrisa ligeramente retorcida que cubrió con su abanico - O tal vez… te hubieses asegurado de que no hablara –

\- hm, no actúes como si tu pensaras de manera diferente – reclamo el pelirosa, afilando su mirada.

\- fufufu cierto, cierto – rio ligeramente mientras cerraba su abanico, pero una pregunta surgió en su cabeza - Por cierto ¿aun te llevas mal con los transportes?

\- *suspiro* Si… pero necesitamos ir a las fronteras de Seven ¿no? supongo que no hay de otra – respondió el DS con un tono derrotista – Sígueme –

\- Ara ma ¿es cosa mía o te has vuelto más blando en este tiempo? – pregunto Mio con cierto asombro y burla.

\- *tch* apresúrate o te arrastrare a la fuerza – fue la respuesta que dio un enfadado Natsu, dando pasos fuertes y rápidos.

Mio solo sonrió mientras veía la espalda del pelirosa, después de todo no sentía ni pizca de miedo hacia el hombre que la acompañaba – de hecho hay otra forma, pero supongo que llamaría demasiado la atención –

Natsu dejo de caminar a paso rápido y se detuvo un momento para observar a la mujer detrás de él.

\- ¿Uh?... ¿Te refieres a ir corriendo? Si, definitivamente llamaríamos demasiado la atención – confirmo el pelirosa. 2 personas corriendo medio país llamaban la atención, sumándole al hecho de la "fama" que se había ganado el DS más el hecho de estar con alguien desconocido, solo haría que los problemas se multiplicaran.

Natsu se detuvo un momento frente a la entrada a su tortura… tal vez correr no era tan mala idea. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, era una pésima idea, debían mantener un perfil bajo si querían reunirse con los demás - … Y, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la tapadera esa de "Compañía Kuzunoha"? –

Mio cerro sus ojos un momento antes de responder - En Pergrande, luego de que mi maestro Raidou me devolviera a esta forma comencé a trabajar para él, aunque claro, nunca le dije la verdad de nada desu –

\- ¿Un simple mercante tiene esa clase de poder? –pregunto incrédulo el pelirosa.

\- Makoto-sama era más que solo un simple mercante –sentencio la pelinegra con una mirada seria mientras entraba en la estación de trenes, aunque para Natsu nunca se le paso por alto el cómo lo había llamado Makoto esta vez, ni el hecho de que la mujer hablaba de ese hombre en pasado.

* * *

 _PERGRANDE (muchos años atrás)_

 _Un joven muchacho inhalo profundamente al tanto que levantaba su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho y la estiraba hacia adelante con solo su dedo índice apuntando hacia adelante, movió lentamente su pierna hacia atrás sin mover su izquierda; acerco su mano derecha hacia su pecho mientras tomaba la daga que tenía con la punta de sus dedos, como si de una flecha se tratase. Su poder mágico comenzó a elevarse de gran manera, el agua a su alrededor comenzó a moverse hacia él y condensarse en sus manos, formando un gran arco y una igualmente gran flecha de agua pura._

 _Sus ojos se encontraban en calma, casi vacíos. Sin decir una palabra el joven de cabello negro soltó la flecha que como un láser atravesó y destruyo todo el camino hacia su arácnido objetivo, impactando en este y arrestándolo varios metros_

 _\- ¿Ya estas satisfecho?... Maldito pervert… -sin poder terminar su frase, cayó finalmente al suelo debido a la fatiga y a sus heridas en el abdomen._

 _Sin embargo la enorme araña negra comenzó a regenerarse rápidamente._

* * *

FAIRY TAIL

En el gremio de las hadas las cosas estaban bastante intranquilas, Happy se encontraba con un extraño conflicto emocional ¿porque Natsu se había ido solo? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Los demás habían hecho algo mal? ¿O fue esa señorita de negro la responsable de que Natsu ni siquiera lo hubiese tomado a él para ir a esa misión?

\- No puedo creerlo… tan poca es mi confianza con Natsu… por favor alguien golpéeme – murmuro Erza de rodillas en el suelo.

\- 'Kuzunoha… Compañia Kuzunoha'… donde he oído ese nombre – susurro Makarov pensativo, no sabía porque pero sentía que había algo extraño detrás de ese nombre.

\- Maestro ¿ocurre algo malo? – pregunto la camarera albina, viendo preocupada el rostro de

\- No, es solo algo que quiero confirmar – comento finalmente el Maestro, mirando por todo el salón principal para encontrar a uno de los miembros del team Shadow Gear - Jet, muchacho ve a la cede central de gremios mercantes más cercano, quiero que preguntes por la Compañía Kuzunoha –

\- Pero maestro… eso queda en Crocus… - comento el velocista con desanimo.

\- Es de suma importancia… por favor Jet – pidió el octogenario, con una voz de súplica que pocas veces habían escuchado en el anciano.

Sarusuke asintió y se dispuso a cumplir la petición de Makarov sin demora mientras Mirajane miraba preocupada al anciano sobre la barra.

\- ¡Bien! Me he decidido! – exclamo de pronto la pelirroja, levantándose con un renovado animo - seguiré a Natsu y cuando complete su misión lo felicitare y le hare ver que confió plenamente en él –

Todos solo pudieron ver como la pelirroja salía a toda prisa del edificio, Makarov miro analíticamente aquella situación, pues se presentaba ante él una gran oportunidad.

\- Gray, tú y los demás por favor sigan a Erza, llévate una lacrima de comunicación, quiero que nos informes si algo sale mal – ordeno el maestro, nadie de las personas restantes del "team Natsu" objeto por la decisión del Dreyar mayor, después de todo Erza solía salirse de control de vez en cuando.

Si solo se hubiesen dado cuenta del verdadero significado.

.

ESTACIÓN DE TRENES

\- Aun no me has dicho cómo supiste lo de Pride ni de donde estaba yo – recordó Natsu entrando en la cabina del vagón del tren. Gracias a sus sentidos agudos y al hecho de que la pelinegra había pagado por un vagón en la primera clase, el pelirosa podía estar seguro de que estaban solos.

\- Ara ara… estas bastante curioso, no recuerdo que antes fueses así – bromeo la mujer, entrando detrás del DS.

\- *tch* Este va a ser un largo viaje así que solo responde y ya –

\- fufufu… tan impaciente como siempre desu wa ne - - Luego de que mi maestro Raidou falleciera decidí recorrer Eathland, después de todo existen miles de platillos que aún no he probado, pero bueno, me desvió… Hace medio año, escuche sobre un gran choque de poderes en la frontera entre la península de Minstrel y Ca-elum… -

\- Espera ¿La península de Minstrel? ¡Eso está casi al sur de las costas de Fiore! – aclaro el pelirosa alzando la voz, se reclino en su asiento mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello y su rostro adquiría una tonalidad verdosa, el maldito tren comenzaba a moverse… - En serio y ahora qué demonios sigue ¿que haya otro en Bosco? –

\- Ma, ahora que lo mencionas… - comento suavemente Mio, por supuesto el pelirosa parecía a punto de estallar, pero la pelinegra levanto su abanico apuntando a la cara del DS para que Natsu le dejara continuar - Sin embargo, aún no me has dejado responder… –

* * *

 _MINSTREL (hace medio año)_

 _\- Hm… Interesante – murmuro la pelinegra viendo el paisaje frente a ella._

 _Árboles quemados por una sola de sus caras denotaban que la causa más probable hubiesen sido explosiones, mientras que algunos estaban marcados como si hubiesen sido arañado por una creatura de enormes y afiladas garras y otros estaban perfectamente cortados dejando solo un tallo con una superficie lisa, extraños charcos de agua oscura en las que aun así se podía ver el fondo de las charcas, junto a un extraño y desagradable aroma que inundaba el aire._

* * *

PRESENTE

\- Espera, espera, no dijiste que no habías encontrado ninguna pista de su asesino – interrumpió Natsu.

\- Cierto, eso fue lo que dije, pero apreciaría que me dejaras explicarme completamente – pidió suavemente Mio, aunque su mirada no era para nada igual que su voz.

\- Pues con todo lo que dijiste del terreno es bastante obvio cual es la magia de él o los atacantes –

\- Cierto, pero aun así no nos da ningún indicio de quien sea en concreto ¿o sí? – Natsu charqueo su lengua y guardo silencio - Bien, como iba diciendo… -

* * *

 _Pero en el centro de aquel claro obviamente producido por razones no naturales se encontraba tendido en la tierra el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre con un enorme cuerpo, de casi 1,95mts y con una musculatura que muchos fisicoculturistas desearían poseer, cabellos rubios ligeramente ondulados y medianamente largos; un tank-top negro ceñido y unos pantalones amarillos hechos harapos era lo que quedaba de ropa de aquel hombre que se encontraba boca abajo frente a ella._

 _Mio se acercó lentamente, observando el cuerpo muerto de uno de sus antiguos "camaradas". Se quedó de pie al lado del cadáver, viendo la gran espalda del rubio, sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente antes de que le diera una patada con su pierna derecha en el costado de Pride, dejando el cuerpo boca arriba. Sin perder el impulso, hizo descender su pie fuertemente en el estómago del caído, causando que botara el aire que aún mantenía en los pulmones, un ligero vahó negra salió de la boca del hombre rubio._

 _Aquella exhalación forzada desprendía el mismo hedor que inundaba el aire._

 _\- '¿Veneno?... No, no es algo tan simple como eso' – pensó Mio, examinando de pies a cabeza al fallecido, mientras más lo observaba, mas crecía dentro de ella una descabellado idea, mordió suavemente su labio inferior antes de pasar ligeramente su lengua por sus labios – Ma, después de todo sería malo que alguien lo viera… -_

* * *

\- … y sobre ti, pues vi tu pobre actuación en esa cosa de "Juegos Magicos" – finalizo la mujer con simpleza.

\- ¿"Pobre"? – repitió el pelirosa con una gran vena en su sien.

\- Ara… ¿me vas a decir que realmente diste tu mayor esfuerzo en la pelea con esos dos? – pregunto con cierta burla la pelinegra, esperando la respuesta fúrica del DS, mas solo encontró al susodicho desviando ligeramente la mirada.

\- … Sabes que en esta era no podemos exponernos demasiado – respondió Natsu con una voz más apagada.

\- Ni en esta ni en ninguna – replico Mio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

Natsu se acercó lentamente a la susodicha ventana para poder sacar su cabeza por esta y recibir aire fresco, tal vez así su cara dejaría de estar tan verde.

.

.

En un restaurant del poblado fronterizo, las personas miraban con asombro como 2 personas devoraban con una gran rapidez la comida que la mesera traía cada 5 minutos, aunque una con mejores modales que el otro, pues ambos acordaron almorzar antes de atravesar la frontera.

\- Bien, ahora solo necesitamos viajar al siguiente pueblo – comento Mio, limpiando con elegancia su boca con una servilleta.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas pasar sin que nadie sospeche? – pregunto el pelirosa, limpiándose con la manga de su abrigo.

\- No te preocupes por esas cosas, déjamelo todo a mí – respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa relajada.

Ambos salieron del local luego de que la mujer pagara por todo, Mio comenzó a caminar sin decir palabra alguna de su destino a Natsu, quien solo siguió a la mujer, pues si algo recordaba de la pelinegra, era que ella tenía una enorme suerte y una gran mente para aprovechar cada situación para usar lo que fuese a su favor.

Mio apresuro ligeramente su paso, hasta llegar al lado de un hombre de 40 y algo años, de cabello granate ligeramente alborotado y ojos castaños, amarrando unos leños dentro de su carreta llena de estos - Disculpe buen hombre ¿Cuánto ofrece por su carreta y su contenido? –

\- Lo lamento, pero no está a la venta – respondió el señor con una voz ronca, antes de dirigirle la mirada la mujer que simplemente le sonreía cortésmente.

\- ¿60 monedas de oro de Pergrande le parecen suficientes por la carreta, su contenido y el caballo? – pregunto la pelinerga, ignorando la anterior respuesta del hombre, ofreciéndole una suma nada despreciable.

EL hombre observo a Mio de pies a cabeza, sus vestimentas finas y su piel blanca como la porcelana le brindaban un aura de nobleza que le hacía imposible el dudar el hecho de que la señorita frente a él trajera tal cantidad de dinero, pues si no se equivocaba, 50 jewel equivalían a una moneda de cobre, 10 de cobre a 1 de plata y 10 de plata a una de oro.

.

(10 minutos después)

LIMITES FRONTERIZOS

\- Esta idea *ugh* no me gusta para nada – comento el pelirosa de brazos cruzados sobre la carreta, su cara comenzaba a tomar un ligero color verdoso.

\- fufufufu por favor resiste lo más que puedas – sonrió melódicamente Mio, casi disfrutando de la desgracia del varón a su lado.

Se acercaron a una marcha agonizantemente lenta hacia los 5 soldados que hacían guardia en el puesto fronterizo, quienes los detuvieron para una pequeña inspección.

\- Nombres – pregunto rápidamente uno de ellos con una voz de orden, causando un gruñido prácticamente inaudible por parte del pelirosa.

\- Mio, y el nombre de mi guardaespaldas es Natsu, represento momentáneamente a la "Compañía Kuzunoha" – respondió de forma tranquila la mujer

\- Natsu… ¿Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail? – pregunto un segundo soldado acercándose emocionado al DS – mi hijo es un gran fan de Fairy Tail ¿cree que pueda darle un autógrafo? –

Mientras Natsu cumplía la petición del soldado, su compañera pelinegra termino el papeleo con el otro soldado, permitiéndoles finalmente el paso.

La carreta comenzó a avanzar al paso lento del caballo, alejándose más y más de la guardia fronteriza.

\- ¿En serio estuvo bien dar nuestros nombres? – logro decir Natsu, antes de tapar su boca para no vomitar.

\- Hm, si estuviéramos escapando de las autoridades sería una tontería, pero después de todo debemos mantener nuestra cuartada original lo más que podamos – respondió la pelinegra, sin quitar su vista de la ruta.

.

.

Después de casi media hora lograron llegar a un humilde pueblo, Natsu atribuía el haber logrado sobrevivir al insoportablemente lento paso de los caballos al hecho de caminar a pie la mitad del tiempo.

\- Aquí es, o para ser más precisa ahí desu wa – revelo la pelinegra, apuntando hacia adelante.

\- ¿Ahí? – repitió el pelirosa viendo a la Iglesia que se encontraba al final del camino recto de aquel pueblo - … que alguien como "él" se encuentra en una iglesia… y aun así por alguna razón me hace sentido –

Mio continuo conduciendo la carreta, hasta quedar frente al edificio religioso, el cual estaba hecho por completo de madera, con un humilde campanil. Sin perder tiempo, y para felicidad del pelirosa, ambos bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la iglesia, en donde los intercepto una monja.

\- Disculpen ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? – pregunto una mujer en los finales de sus 40 o inicios de sus 50, vistiendo el clásico habito negro de monja.

\- Si, por favor nos puede ayudar a encontrar a la persona a cargo de esta parroquia – pidió la pelinegra de forma cordial.

\- Por supuesto, nuestro Arzobispo siempre rebosa de alegría al unir a jóvenes parejas en sagrado matrimonio – respondió la mujer mayor con una sonrisa maternal, sin darse cuenta de las miradas con cierto asco que resultaron de su comentario – el Arzobispo siempre salta de felicidad gritando "Amor Amor Amor Amor" –

\- 'Si, suena a algo que él haría' – pensaron ambos al unísono, recordando la actitud de su "compañero".

\- Lo lamento pero creo que se confunde, este hombre a mi lado es mi guardaespaldas – aclaro Mio con una dulce y delicada voz, que mando un escalofrió por la espalda del pelirosa.

\- Oh Dios! Lamento mucho el malentendido – se disculpó rápidamente la monja, agachando su cabeza, pero la melódica sonrisa de la pelinegra le hizo volver a su postura original.

\- No se preocupe, es mi culpa por no presentarme apropiadamente al saludarla, mi nombre es Mio, y el hombre a mi lado como le dije anteriormente es un mago el cual en estos momentos está trabajando como mi guardaespaldas, su nombre es Natsu – con aquella presentación más apropiada, ambos dieron una pequeña reverencia a la mujer religiosa – vengo de parte de una compañía, pues mi maestro desea dar una generosa donación a esta institución y me gustaría hablar personalmente con el arzobispo –

\- Oh Cielos! Eso es muy generoso de su parte, por favor, dele mis más sinceros agradecimientos a su señor y dígale que en esta parroquia alzaremos plegarias en su nombre – pidió la agradecida mujer, señalándoles que la siguieran.

\- fufufu, mi maestro se pondrá muy feliz de oír eso – sonrió alegre la pelinegra, mientras ella y Natsu la seguían por el edificio.

La mujer los llevo por un pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta, la cual abrió sin problemas y les indico que esperaran mientras ella buscaba al arzobispo mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Tú vas a hablar con él, yo solo soy tu guardaespaldas ¿entendido? – aclaro de inmediato Natsu, haciendo que la pelinegra sonriera serenamente, desde que recordaba, el pelirosa nunca había podido aguantar mucho tiempo hablando con "él".

Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta y un hombre de vestimentas clérigas y una túnica negra apareció frente a los visitantes del convento con una reverencia de 90°, con su cabello verde oscuro de corte de tazón y un pequeño gorro circular negro.

\- Mucho gusto, soy el Arzobispo de este humilde templo, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti DESU! – se presentó el hombre enderezando solo su cabeza, mostrándole a los visitantes su enorme sonrisa, una piel blanca enfermiza junto a unos enormes y redondos ojos de iris negros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El flashback de Mio en Pergrande es un trozo canónico de Tsuki ga…**

 **¿Alguno pudo adivinar quién es Pride?**

 **No creo que sea necesario decirlo, pero por si las dudas: Petelgeuse es un personaje de RE:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu… o solo RE:Zero para abreviar… Que puedo decir, aunque muchos lo odien a mí me encanto, el como muestra su locura, me recordó un poco al Joker de Batman; y aunque de maneras muy diferentes ambos muestran el cómo disfrutan de su locura.**

 **Charla Random que pongo de vez en cuando: en Facebook he visto a varios artistas dibujándose con dientes afilados como colmillos, por experiencia personal eso es bastante doloroso y eso que solo tengo 5 pares de "colmillos" (los 2 pares normales y 6 pre-molares que tienen una forma demasiado puntiaguda… sí, tengo una dentadura un tanto "péculiar"). He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me he mordido la parte interior de las mejillas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! AL FIN VUELVO! Dios me costo bastante sacar este capitulo.**

 **Pero** **bueno, sin perder mas tiempo... Que lo disfruten!**

 **PD: Los excéntricos gestos de Petelguese serán las mismas que en el anime RE:Zero.**

\- Hablar –

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ –

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **.**

Capítulo 03: One Step Closer

 **.**

TREN HACIA LA FRONTERA FIORE-SEVEN (07:40 pm)

\- ¿Natsu-san se enfadara cuando se dé cuenta de que lo estamos siguiendo? – aunque la oración era una pregunta, la voz de Wendy deba a entender que la pequeña y timida DS estaba segura que ese sería el resultado final.

\- Bueno, conociendo a Natsu seguro que estará molesto, pero no te preocupes en un par de días seguro se le pasara – le respondió Lucy. En su regazo, Happy se encontraba extrañamente callado aun si estaba comiendo su infaltable pescado, su mente parecía estar divagando desde que su compañero pelirosa había salido junto a aquella extraña mujer.

Mio.

¿De donde había salido esa mujer?

Happy podía enorgullecerse de conocer todo del hombre que consideraba su mejor amigo y familia.

Eso hasta que llego ella. Una mujer de corto cabello negro que nunca antes había visto en su corta pero emocionante vida, insinuando conocer a su amigo desde mucho antes que él, pues Mio decía tener una confianza de años con el pelirosa, pero él jamás la vio ni nunca cruzo palabra con ella antes de que apareciese frente a las puertas de Fairy Tail.

Pero aun así Natsu le hablaba como si fuese un conocido. Un conocido desearías no volver a ver en lo resta de tu vida.

Pero aun así el pelirosa había aceptado el acompañarla, sin saber cuánto tiempo tardarían.

Todo era demasiado extraño.

.

.

.

IGLESIA DE JUNIST / JUNIST (08:00 pm)

\- Vaya vista que tenemos aquí, una muy muy muy muy muy interesante vista realmente realmente una increíble vista – comento el hombre de piel blanca mirando a la mujer de cabello negro que mantenía sus manos sobre su regazo y al hombre pelirosa de brazos cruzados frente a él – ¿Una reunión de viejas amistades? –

\- A decir verdad nunca creí que tendría que volverte a ver la cara, y creo que "Natsu" piensa igual que yo – respondió Mio haciendo énfasis en el nombre del mencionado, quien solo se mantuvo estoico, sin siquiera mirar al recién llegado.

– ¡Que digan eso es realmente triste! - El extraño hombre arqueo su espalda hacia atrás lo más que pudo mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos para luego revolver su cabello de forma frenética - ¡Yo que los quiero mucho y aun así ustedededededededeees…! –

Los visitantes de la iglesia solo rodaron los ojos ante el comportamiento del hombre, el pelirosa comenzó a golpear su bíceps derecho con su dedo índice de forma un tanto frenética, indicando que su paciencia comenzaba a acabarse de forma rápida.

\- Cállate – ordeno secamente Mio, asombrado ligeramente al pelirosa, pues no pensó que ella perdería los estribos primero que él – Deberías saber que si estamos aquí es porque algo importante está pasando –

\- Ya veo… Que mal, creí que al fin se habían vuelto creyentes del amor - soltó Petelguese en un suspiro mientras sus hombros caían y su cabeza colgaba de su cuello, en menos de un segundo volver a tener su extraña sonrisa en su pálido rostro – Bien! bien bien bien bien bien…Adelante, adelante, díganmelo –

\- Ara ara, por supuesto, pero ¿estás seguro que quieres que lo diga aquí? ¿Acaso quieres que tus amados seguidores se enteren de lo somos, de lo que eres? – la sonrisa del hombre desapareció al momento que la mujer de cabello negro dijo tan indiscreta pregunta mientras la mujer sonrió ligeramente y de forma maliciosa.

Natsu solo negó con la cabeza ante lo dicho por la mujer – 'Tan desagradable como siempre' –

\- Síganme por aquí – dejando atrás su sonrisa y su alegre carácter, Petelgeuse salió rápidamente de su oficina y sin decir una palabra salió por la puerta trasera de la Iglesia.

.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querían decirme con tanta prisa? – pregunto con una sonrisa renovada el peliverde - ¿Es que acaso ambos están saliendo? –

Tanto Natsu como Mio le lanzaron una mirada llena de ira.

\- Pride ha muerto – dijo la mujer, sin rodeos ni tapujos – tengo la sospecha de saber quién fue, pero necesito que estés alerta, sería una pérdida de tiempo que otro de nosotros se muriera desu wa –

Natsu miro de reojo a la pelinegra por un momento antes de volver a ver al otro hombre.

\- Ya veo, es una verdadera pena – respondió el peliverde sin dejar su sonrisa – ¿eso era todo? -

\- Hm, aunque no lo creas tu eres el que más me preocupaba – aclaro la mujer, asombrando a ambos hombres - eres incluso más volátil que este cuando pasa algo que no te gusta desu, así que creí que para esta fecha ya nos habrías delatado a todos, así que me alegre al ver que no habías cometido tal tontería –

Toda la sorpresa anterior se esfumo con aquella frase, esa era la "Mio" que ellos conocían.

Los oídos de Natsu se movieron de una forma casi imperceptible para la mayoría, rápidamente se alejó por un instante de ambos, para segundos después de salir de los arbustos con una persona sobre sus hombros.

\- Este tipo nos estaba espiando – dijo con simpleza dejándolo caer bruscamente frente a sus "compañeros",

\- Ara ara~ ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? – pregunto Mio, con una seriedad que contrastaba con la voz ligeramente juguetona que uso al principio.

\- N-n-nada s-señorita - tartamudeo temeroso el hombre, sus ojos se movían de manera intermitente entre la mujer frente a él y el peliverde.

\- Sabes, una de las cosas que más odio son las mentiras, así que será mejor que no me mientas – mucho más seria que antes, la pelinegra lanzo una mirada aún más intimidante.

\- a-ah e…escuche algo sobre de que murió alguien y-y-y como ustedes estaba preocupada por nuestro señor Petelgeuse – respondió el hombre con miedo.

La mujer continúo mirándolo de forma penetrante, hasta que pareció hartarse y simplemente comenzó a caminar de regreso al convento seguida por el hombre de cabello rosa. Aunque más aliviado, el fisgón aún tenía otro problema al cual enfrentarse.

\- Por favor señor, lo lamento mucho, no quería espiar. Es solo que lo vi salir con esas personas y antes de darme cuenta yo… - se excusó el hombre agachando su cabeza una y otra vez frente al Arzobispo.

\- Realmente no me importa hermano Herry, porque si estás aquí significa que ya terminaste tus deberes ¿verdad? – comento Petelgeuse con una sonrisa serena, pero al no oír respuesta de su subordinado y ver como el rostro de este se tornaba blanco su expresión comenzó a cambiar lentamente mientras acercaba su rostro y ladeaba su cabeza hasta dejarla en forma horizontal– Los terminaste ¿verdad?... tus deberes –

Pregunto una segunda vez, pero la respuesta nuevamente no llego, se acercó de manera lenta y amenazante hasta quedar al lado de su cara.

\- Tú... de verdad eres pereza – susurro con calma, antes de que el joven pudiese replicar algo, el peliverde tomo la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo estampo duramente contra el suelo, luego sin piedad lo levanto del cuello y comenzó a golpear con sus puños al joven una y otra vez – ¡Y TE ATREVES A VENIR ANTE MI SIN HABER CUMPLIDO CON TUS OBLIGACIONES PARA CON NUESTRA IGLESIA! ¡¿ACASO ES ESA LA FIDELIDAD QUE LE MUESTRAS AL SAGRADO EVANGELIO!? ¡¿EH?! –

Mientras el Arzobispo reprendía con brutalidad a su feligrés, el mago de Fairy Tail y la "representante" de la compañía Kuzunoha caminaban con tranquilidad hacia la iglesia, ignorando el hecho que incluso desde donde estaban aún se escuchaba cada golpe que el subordinado de Petelguese recibía de este.

\- "Tienes la sospecha", es raro en ti decir algo tan vago – comentó de pronto Natsu, llegando a la puerta trasera del convento, se detuvo un momento al ahora escuchar los lloriqueos del peliverde junto con las repetidas palabra pereza y amor mientras rogaba por perdón.

\- Creo habértelo dicho antes, son solo conjeturas, pero mientras más lo pienso más me lo confirma algo dentro de mí – respondió Mio quedándose parada en frente de la puerta mientras veía la espalda del pelirosa con cierta expectación.

\- Así que tu instinto te lo dice ¿eh? Que yo recuerde nunca te ha fallado así que lo más seguro es que estés en lo correcto - - Después de todo yo también creo que son ell… ¿qué rayos esperas? –

\- A que abras la puerta – contesto con simpleza mientras con su mano hacia un gesto para que el pelirosa girara la perilla.

\- ¿AH? ¿Es que crees que soy tu maldito mayordomo o qué? – pregunto enfadado el aludido.

\- Cálmate, solo era una broma, Pete ya viene así que lo estoy esperando – respondió la pelinegra, restándole importancia al enfado de su compañero.

Natsu agudizo sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que efectivamente los pasos del hombre de piel blanco enfermizo se acercaban a ambos, pero… - ¿Pete? –

\- Petelguese es demasiado largo – ante tal explicación, el pelirosa solo encogió sus hombros, realmente no le importaba mucho los nombres, tal vez era por eso que a la mayoría de las personas las trataba con apodos.

El encargado del convento llego unos segundos después con una sonrisa más tranquila.

\- Perdón, perdón, tuve que reprender a un mal creyente – excuso el recién llegado limpiando un poco de polvo de su traje antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

\- Ahora vamos a terminar de una vez por todas – declaro Mio de forma calmada.

Nuevamente adentro de la oficina de Petelguese, la mujer metió su mano izquierda en la manga derecha de su kimono.

\- Para concluir nuestra visita, dejare 300 monedas de oro y el contenido de la carreta aquí, dile a tus lacayos que bajen todos los leños de la carreta – informo la pelinegra sacando una bolsa de color marrón de la manga de su kimono – espero que eso nos ayude a cubrir nuestra fachada –

Mientras susurraba eso último, el hombre de cabello verde tomo la bolsa de oro y comenzó a guardarlo en una caja de seguridad que se encontraba debajo de su escritorio.

\- Le pagaste al tipo de la carreta 60 monedas, pagaste la comida, el tren, al cruzar la frontera, y ahora das 300 monedas a esta iglesia… ¿Qué tanto dinero traes contigo? – pregunto el pelirosa viendo a la mujer de pies a cabeza.

\- fufufu el suficiente, el suficiente – contesto Mio cubriendo su sonrisa con su abanico cerrado.

\- Bien, supongo que ahora hay que buscar a los otros dos – comento con desgano Natsu, al pensar en que faltaba verle la cara a los restantes.

\- Se dónde se encuentra uno, pero ella… solo sé que se encuentra en el país de Bosco – el mago de fuego y el Arzobispo mostraron sorpresa ante la declaración de la mujer, Mio era del tipo que parecía siempre tener la respuesta de todo, de una forma u otra, aunque al cabo de unos segundos el ceño del miembro de FT se frunció al pensar en que la pelinegra le haría acompañarla por todo un país para encontrar a uno de sus "compañeros", el rostro del segundo hombre cambio a una pensativa.

\- Hm… conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlos a encontrarla – comento el Arzobispo volviendo a salir de su oficina – Vamos, vamos, síganme –

Mio y Natsu comenzaron a seguir al peliverde por el interior del convento. El hombre de tez pálida hablo con la mujer que había recibido a la pelinegra y al pelirosa al llegar, dándole las instrucciones que Mio explico dentro de la oficina.

Al salir al jardín decorado Petelguese diviso a un hombre de cerca de 25 años, cabello rubio y ojos color avellana haciendo una ronda de vigilancia, y rápidamente comenzó a hacerle señales para que se acercara al trio.

\- Hermano Philips, estas personas están interesados en tu historia – pidió el peliverde.

\- Si claro señor Arzobispo, como ya lo mencionó antes el señor Petelguese mi nombre es Philips, hace mucho tiempo conocí a una bella mujer, una piel blanca y tersa como la de un recién nacido, su cabello era negro, largo y tan suave como la seda más fina, sus ojos eran rojos como el rubí más hermoso de Earthland… - comenzó a relatar el hombre rubio.

\- *carraspeo** carraspeo* señor Philips por favor – interrumpió Mio, ligeramente irritada al ver como el hombre casi se pierde embobado con sus memorias.

\- Perdóneme señorita – se disculpó el hombre de ojos color avellana, carraspeo un momento y luego continuo - Como iba diciendo, cuando la conocí creí que era un ángel caído del cielo. Al principio estaba muy nervioso, pero cuando comencé a hablar con ella sentí que ella me entendía, que era mi alma gemela. Me obsesione con ella, llegue a robar joyas y otras cosas para darle todo a ella, a meterme en peleas por ella, por el simple hecho de creer que así me vería como un hombre fuerte y capaz de protegerla –

\- 'Si, suena a que este chico fue uno de las víctimas de ella' – pensaron de inmediato la pelinegra y el pelirosa.

\- Cuando llegue a lo más bajo el Arzobispo me salvo, me hizo ver que el amor que tenía hacia ella era mal sano, pero que el problema no era ella, era yo – Natsu y Mio miraron de reojo al hombre de tez pálida, quien se secaba unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras asentía de forma orgullosa, si no conocieran al hombre podrían haber dicho que aquella acción fue demasiado sobreactuado - yo fui quien se obsesiono de aquella forma, fui yo quien mancho el nombre del verdadero amor, y ahora estoy mucho mejor gracias a sir Petelgeuse –

\- Por supuesto que si hermano Philips, solo el verdadero amor es lo que salvara el mundo – afirmo el Arzobispo apoyando sus manos en los hombros del rubio – Amor Fraternal, amor de padre, amor de madre, amor de pareja, solo el amor puro es lo importante! -

\- Amor! Amor! Amor! Amor!- exclamaron ambos acólitos abrazándose por sobre sus hombros fraternalmente y levantando su otro brazo al aire.

\- Muchas gracias por sus emotivas palabras, pero… - interrumpió la pelinegra, irritándose por el comportamiento de ambos hombre.

\- ¿Crees que podrías decirnos donde la viste por última vez? – continuo Natsu, con un tono un tanto brusco.

\- La conocí en Bosco, una ciudad un tanto alejada de la frontera entre Seven y Bosco llamada Jairen, se le conoce de muchas formas, pero he oído que responde más al nombre de Solaris – respondió Philips.

\- 'Aunque nosotros la conocemos por otro nombre'– pensaron las otras 3 personas dentro de la habitación.

Después de aquellas palabras el hombre de cabello rubio se retiró para continuar con sus labores en el jardín.

\- Al menos ya sabemos dónde ir – murmuro Mio.

\- ¿Qué tal si se van mañana? Ya es bastante tarde y la única otra opción que tienen es dormir en la intemperie –

\- Supongo que esta bien, nunca he despreciado la comida gratis antes ni tampoco lo hare ahora – aceptó gustosa la pelinegra, mientras Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

LIMITES FRONTERIZOS FIORE-SEVEN (10:25 pm)

\- ¿Han visto ustedes a una mujer de cabello negro y a un hombre con el pelo rosa? – pregunto Erza con su siempre demandante voz.

\- Mujer con el cabello negro y un hombre de pelo rosa… serán las personas que estuvieron a medio día… - con duda en su voz, prefirió revisar los datos - … aquí están, la señorita Mio de la compañía Kuzunoha y su acompañante Natsu de Fairy Tail –

\- Así que si pasaron por aquí – comento Gray en voz baja.

\- Así parece – murmuro Charle junto a Wendy.

\- ¿de casualidad no saben hacia donde se dirigían? – pregunto Lucy mientras Happy se esperanzaba de que la respuesta que recibieran fuese satisfactoria.

\- En realidad no, no nos corresponde hacer ese tipo de preguntas – respondió un segundo guardián, desilusionando bastante no solo a Happy sino también a Lucy.

\- Deberían ir a descansar por esta noche, podrán preguntar mañana en Junist si alguien los ha visto, es la ciudad más cercana -

\- Esperen por favor! – exclamo uno de los guardias con un pequeño cuaderno entre sus manos - Mi hijo es un gran fan de Fairy Tail ¿creen que podrían darme sus autógrafos para él? –

Después de un pequeño cruce de miradas todos los magos accedieron sin chistar, tanto a firmar el cuaderno del guardia como a descansar antes de volver a seguir los pasos de Natsu.

.

.

.

IGLESIA DE JUNIST / JUNIST (07:30 am)

El sol había salido hace no mucho ya y Mio y su acompañante de cabello rosado se preparaban para dejar el pueblo en la carreta en la que llegaron.

-Nuestro siguiente destino es Seven – comento a nadie Natsu, para luego encarar al peliverde y hablar con él por primera vez desde que llego – espero nunca volver a verte la cara –

\- Cuídate, espero que no nos volvamos a ver nunca – se despidió Mio, quien a diferencia del pelirosa tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No no no no – repitió Petelgeuse meneando su cabeza completamente de izquierda a derecha en lugar de negar con un simple movimiento – Yo también iré –

\- No! – exclamaron de manera rápida ambos viajeros.

\- ¿Para que quieres venir con nosotros? No te necesitamos – increpo el pelirosa.

\- Agradezco que me hayas dado información que no poseía pero me niego rotundamente a que nos acompañes – aclaro la mujer de kimono haciendo gran énfasis en la última parte.

\- Como les dije, yo también iré, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante lo que paso, eso sería pereza – refuto el hombre de piel blanca.

Natsu y Mio se miraron mutuamente y se acercaron para hablar.

\- ¿tú que crees? – susurro el mago de FT.

\- Aunque le digamos que no nos seguirá de todas formas – comento con cierta derrota la mujer.

Natsu maldijo su suerte una vez más.

Ahora resultaba que tenía que aguantar a Petelgeuse.

Menuda mierda de viaje estaba siendo este.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GINTAMA VOLVIO AL AIRE! Y literalmente en 15 segundos empezaron una vez más el mame con sus parodias. Fue increíble la verdad, sobre todo el monstruo tipo lente Shinpacchu.**

 **Aunque probablemente ya hayan sacad capítulos cuando estén leyendo esto.**

 **No es lo que esperaba (el arco de la batalla final contra Utsuro) pero estoy realmente satisfecho que no sea un relleno creado por la emisora como en otros animes (*cofcof*NARUTO!*cofcof*), este es "relleno canónico" ya que salió en el manga, aunque cronológicamente paso mucho antes de la temporada pasada del anime, porque el Shogun Shigeshige aún estaba vivo. (Sho-chan :'c)**

 **Pero por el Gorila (Hideaki Sorachi) se le perdona porque no hay desperdicio.**


	4. Chapter 4

**QUE TAL! WolfCerberus por cuarta vez trayéndoles un capítulo de "OS".**

 **Por cierto, ya que creo que nadie lo adivino (o no lo quisieron poner en review) y en el cap. anterior se me olvidó mencionarlo diré que Pride es DIO de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.**

\- Hablar –

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ –

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **.**

Capítulo 04: RED EYES

 **.**

? (08:00 am)

En una de las montañosas rutas hacia la capital de Seven, Hohenheim, una carreta avanzaba tranquilamente por aquel camino, aunque uno de sus ocupantes no se encontraba muy a gusto con el ritmo en el que iba el transporte.

\- eh? ¿Aún no puedes ni siquiera ir en una carreta sin sentirte mal? deber ser horrible – comento burlon Petelgeuse, jugando con unos mechones del cabello del pelirosa que se encontraba tumbado de costado.

\- 'Lo matare, definitivamente lo matare' – repetía mentalmente Natsu con un tic en su ojo y una vena marcada en su sien, mientras escuchaba las burlas del peliverde, unas pequeñas lenguas de fuego aparecieron en su cabello y quemaron los dedos del hombre religioso.

\- Pete, deja de perder el tiempo desu – recrimino Mio viendo el camino, pues ella era quien conducía la carreta mientras ambos hombres estaban en la parte de atrás - Antes de partir del convento comentaste algo acerca de un tren especial ¿verdad? –

\- Si si si, los expresos especiales Bosco-Seven, se toma desde la capital de Seven y te lleva a la capital de Bosco, son realmente útiles, rápidos y siempre son puntuales, realmente son maravillosamente diligentes, un recorrido que tomaría un día completo solo tarda 5 horas, son realmente realmente maravillosos! – felicito el hombre de piel blanca.

\- Ambas naciones se deben llevan bastante bien– comento por lo bajo el pelirosa asombrado, aunque también maldecía mentalmente el tener que tomar otro transporte, sobre todo por tanto tiempo.

\- ¿En serio? De hecho a mí me sorprende más el hecho de que Fiore parezca no tener buenas relaciones con los países vecinos desu wa ne – respondió la pelinegra girando ligeramente su cabeza para ver de reojo a ambos.

\- Eso pasa cuando eliges a 4 magos de Fiore y los llamas "Dioses de Ishgar" sin el consentimiento de las demás naciones ¿no? – agrego Petelguese con una cara de duda ladeada y su dedo índice sobre su mentón.

\- Ah, esos tipos… - murmuro el pelirosa, recordando a los 4 miembros más fuertes de los 10 Magos Santos, nunca los había visto en persona, pero sus nombres se escuchaban en todo Fiore de vez en cuando – sí *ugh* supongo que se pueden crear ciertas fricciones con eso –

* * *

CEDE DE GREMIOS MERCANTES / CROCUS / FIORE (09:30 am)

\- Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – saludo la recepcionista con una sonrisa. Una mujer joven con apariencia de 16 años a pesar de tener 24, piel tostada, ojos marrón oscuro y cabello negro como el carbón.

\- Si, yo necesito información sobre una compañía – respondió Jet con cierta prisa.

\- Por supuesto ¿sabe el nombre y el giro de la compañía? – pregunto la pelinegra.

\- '¿Giro?' La compañía era... ehm… Ko-Ku-Kuso ¿Kusohara?... No no no… Kuso-Kusu-Kuzu-Kuzuna ¡KUZUNOHA! – exclamo Sarusuke, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de la señorita.

\- Kuzunoha… Kuzunoha… Kuzunoha… - murmuro confusa la recepcionista, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza – Me es familiar ese nombre pero no recuerdo ninguna compañía de Fiore llamada así ¿de causalidad es una compañía extranjera? Y de ser así ¿Podría decirme de que país es? –

\- Bueno… en realidad no sé de qué país es, estaba pensando de que tal vez podrían ayudarme con eso también – confeso el velocista bastante apenado.

\- hmmmm… tomara mucho más tiempo, pero podemos buscarla si así lo quiere – contesto la mujer – aunque le repito que nos tomara varias horas –

\- Por favor – agradeció el mago, inclinando su cabeza.

* * *

SEVEN / JUNIST (12:15 pm)

\- Este es Junist – comento Wendy en voz baja.

\- Es más pequeño de lo que me imagine – confeso con simpleza Charle.

\- Debemos separarnos y preguntar a las personas si han visto a Natsu – recomendó/ordeno Erza.

Antes de que pudiesen dispersarse, Lucy ya se encontraba hablando con una mujer de cabello anaranjado que aparentaba 30 y algo.

\- Disculpe ¿no ha visto a un hombre de cabello rosa y una mujer de cabello negro pasar por aquí? – pregunto la rubia moviendo sus manos en su cabeza.

\- hm… si, creo que ayer vi a alguien que tenía ese color de cabello – respondió ella un tanto pensativa - no existe mucha gente con el cabello de un color tan llamativo, así que supongo que están hablando de ese hombre –

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y una mujer de cabello negro también? – pregunto Gray, quien aún sentía bastante resentimiento contra Mio.

\- … Si, ambos fueron a la Iglesia del pueblo – respondió otra vez la pelinaranja.

\- ¿Donde esta esa iglesia? – pregunto de forma seria Erza

\- Es simple, solo deben seguir el camino principal del pueblo no hay modo de perderse – indico la mujer, señalando el camino a seguir.

EL grupo de Fairy Tail camino a paso rápido hacia el edificio. No era tan grande ni glamorosa como la Catedral de Magnolia, pero aquel pequeño templo tenía un encanto simple, igual al pueblo en el que se encontraban.

\- Si? ¿Necesitan algo jóvenes? – pregunto una mujer en los finales de sus 40 o inicios de sus 50, vistiendo el clásico habito negro de monja. **(Es la misma monja que recibió a Mio y Natsu)**

\- Disculpe, pero nos dijeron que dos personas vinieron aquí – dijo Erza de forma calmada.

\- Mucha gente viene a la iglesia señorita – aclaro la mujer mayor con una sonrisa - por favor sea más específica –

\- Una mujer de cabello negro y corto, vestida con un kimono negro y un hombre de cabello rosa alborotado con una bufanda – describió lo mejor que pudo Lucy a las personas que estaban siguiendo, después de todo ¿que era más icónico en Natsu que su cabello y su bufanda?

\- Oh, por supuesto, la señorita Mio y su guardaespaldas Natsu, claro que los recuerdo, la señorita Mio dio una generosa donación a nuestra iglesia en nombre de la compañía que representaba – informo la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De casualidad no sabe hacia dónde se dirigían? – consulto Happy esperanzado.

\- Lo lamento pequeño, no lo sé con certeza – se disculpó la religiosa negando suavemente.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué ocurre Madre Superiora? – pregunto un acolito de cabello rubio, quien cargaba un cesto lleno de ropa.

\- oh hermano Philips – dijo la mujer con cierta sorpresa - Estas personas preguntan por el paradero de las personas que estuvieron con nosotros ayer, la señorita Mio y el señor Natsu –

\- Oh ¿y se puede saber para qué necesitan esa información? – pregunto Philips con falsa extrañeza y mucha desconfianza, observando al grupo de personas y dos felinos.

\- … pues, somos sus compañeros de gremio y… ehm… etto – comenzó a murmurar Wendy insegura de decirle la verdad a personas ajenas a su gremio.

\- Algo ocurrió en nuestro gremio y necesitamos informarle – finalizo Gray, mintiendo sin vacilar.

\- … Creo saber dónde fueron pero solo es una suposición – informo el rubio.

\- Incluso si es solo una suposición, tener esa información será de gran ayuda – comento Erza.

\- De ser así, creo que se dirigen a Jairen, un pueblo en Bosco, a un par de horas de la frontera entre Seven y Bosco – informo Philips.

\- Muchas gracias por la información – dijeron Erza y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

Todos hicieron una reverencia de distintas maneras, antes de darle la media vuelta para salir. Charle se detuvo por un momento con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Esperen por favor! – antes de que pudiesen cruzar la gran puerta de la iglesia, la mujer que los había recibido les llamo una vez más - quiero darles una pequeña recomendación, el Arzobispo de esta iglesia está con ellos, así que lo más seguro es que usaran el expreso especial que sale desde la capital, Hohenheim, hacia la capital de Bosco, es un tren especial, mucho más rápido que los demás así que llegaran antes a su destino, les sugiero que lo tomen ustedes también –

\- Si, gracias por el concejo señora – agradeció Gray.

Todos comenzaron a caminar una vez más hacia la salida, todos menos Charle, que parecía demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Charle nos vamos – le recordó la dragón slayer peliazul, sacándole de aquel extraño estupor.

\- '¿Quiénes… no, ¿que eran…? Tantos ojos rojos rodeados de escombros y destrucción' – aunque la exceed blanca seguía a su compañera no podía sacarse de la cabeza la silueta de 5 personas y de sus aterradores y destellantes ojos rojos.

.

.

.

JAIREN/BOSCO ( 07:40 pm)

Al llegar al fin a Jairen, Natsu noto que la ciudad era casi del mismo tamaño que Magnolia, pero la característica más clara era que los edificios que parecían más importantes tenían una extraña forma circular en la parte superior, que luego descubrió que se llamaban mezquitas.

\- Ahora, supongo que debemos encontrarla en alguna parte de esta ciudad – dijo Petelgeuse, rompiendo el silencio que el trio había mantenido desde que estaban en el tren de la capital de Bosco hasta aquí.

\- Voy a tratar de encontrar su olor – comento el pelirosa, olfateando el aire.

\- No lo hagas tan notorio, llamaras demasiado la atención – le recordó Mio, mirando tranquilamente a la gran cantidad de gente que paseaba por ahí.

\- Lo sé - replico Natsu, comenzando a avanzar entre las personas.

A pesar de la anterior advertencia de la pelinegra, el grupo en si ya llamaba demasiado la atención:

Las mujeres se sonrojaban al ver la bien formada musculatura y el torso semidesnudo del hombre de cabello rosa/salmón.

Los hombres no podían quitar sus ojos de la bella mujer de corto cabello negro y un elegante kimono negro con detalles rojos, que no hacía más que lucir la figura de la pelinegra.

Y lo más importante todas las personas sentían un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda al ver al hombre con una piel blanco enfermizo sonreírles de manera un tanto tétrica mientras les saludaba con su mano.

Sin perder el tenue rastro de olor entro a uno de los callejones más recónditos de aquella ciudad, e incluso ahí su caminar no se detuvo. Derecha, derecha, izquierda, siguieron así por varios minutos por aquel laberinto urbano, entre gente normal y personas con cara de pocos amigos, más bastaba solo una dura mirada del mago de fuego para que aquella gente indeseada pensara las cosas detenidamente antes de actuar.

\- Estamos cerca – comunico Natsu ganándose el simple asentimiento de la cabeza de Mio, quien junto al peliverde no dejaban de seguirle mientras este seguir el rastro de su antigua "compañera".

Finalmente el mago de Fairy Tail se detuvo, a un par de metros del grupo se encontraba una muer de largo cabello negro y ojos de un rojo rubí con un vestido negro y entallado que a diferencia del kimono de Mio hacia resaltar el busto de la mujer junto con unos largos guantes negros que cubrían casi por completo sus brazos. Si, esa era "Solaris".

La mujer se acercó de forma lenta hacia los extranjeros, sus tacones eran el único sonido que había en aquel callejón, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la pelinegra extendió sus brazos y con una sonrisa dijo:

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querido – antes de que pudiese decir algo más, el mago de fuego alzo su mano derecha en señal de que se detuviera.

\- Natsu, estoy usando este nombre ahora – gruño el pelirosa mirando seriamente Solaris.

\- Si quieres que te llame así, por mi está bien. Y dime ¿me extrañaste? – pregunto de forma coqueta la mujer de largos cabellos negros parándose frente a Natsu, haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho del pelirosa.

\- Tanto como a una resaca – aclaro Natsu de manera fría apartando la mano de la mujer de su cuerpo sin delicadeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sigues molesto por lo de hace años? Solo fue una mentirita – los ojos rojos de la mujer rodaron ante la incapacidad de su compañero en dejar algunas cosas en el pasado.

¿Qué más importan un par de aldeas?

\- Ya basta – la voz de Mio, aunque calmada, resonó por aquel callejón – Voy a pedirte que te comportes por un minuto "Solaris" –

\- Oh~ Hace mucho que no te veo a ti también G… -

\- Mio – interrumpió rápidamente la mujer de kimono abriendo su abanico – Ese es mi nombre ahora –

\- Por cierto yo soy Petelgeuse – agrego el peliverde con su sonrisa "única".

\- De acuerdo Mi-o, es un gusto verte otra vez – diferente a antes, "Solaris" hablo de forma más burlona hacia su compañera que la coqueta forma con la que hablo con Natsu causando que la mencionada la mirara severamente – '¿Cuál es la manía que tienen con sus nombres ahora?' -

\- Me alegra que el sentimiento sea mutuo desu wa– respondió la representante de la compañía Kuzunoha apartando ligeramente el abanico de su rostro para mostrar su sonrisa sarcástica. Con un rápido movimiento cerro el abanico golpeándolo contra su mano izquierda - Pero aquí hay otro asunto importante a tratar –

\- Supongo que fue Pride ¿no? – intuyo la mujer de mirada carmesí.

\- Ara ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto Mio, en realidad no se sentía asombrada, pero de una forma no le gustaba que la otra mujer actuara de forma tan socarrona.

\- Bueno, tú, "Natsu" y "Petelgeuse" están frente a mí, se dónde se encuentra uno y esperando que el otro siga donde se supone que debe estar, el único que queda o mejor dicho que falta es Pride – explico la mujer de largo cabello casi aburrida.

\- Oh, bien hecho, eres alguien muuuy inteligente – felicito la de ojos marrón-dorado aplaudiendo, aunque su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo, luego de aquel desplante de cariño la mujer de kimono puso un rostro más serio - pero me sorprende más que sepas donde esta ese sujeto –

\- Solo fue casualidad, conocí a alguien que me hablo de cierto hombre y lo que le paso a esa persona – respondió Solaris agitando ligeramente su brazo izquierdo, bajándole el perfil al asunto.

\- Esperen ¿es que acaso era el único que no sabía nada de los demás? – interrumpió Natsu.

\- No es como si te importara tanto ¿o sí desu wa? – respondió Mio, levantando ligeramente su ceja.

\- Me irrita que sepan más cosas que yo – replico el pelirosa, cruzando sus brazos.

\- Por favor, la mayor parte de las cosas fueron casualidades desu, y en mi caso era mi deber el buscarles e informarles sobre lo que le ocurrió a Pride– explico la pelinegra de cabello corto.

\- Okay… ya que no necesitamos decir más y supongo que ya terminamos aquí ¿nos vamos de una vez? – pregunto Natsu un tanto ansioso.

\- Si, es lo mejor. Fue lindo verte bla bla bla, ojala no se vuelva a repetir, adiós – se despidió Mio, dándose media vuelta.

\- Lo mismo digo – agrego el mago de fuego siguiendo a la mujer de kimono.

\- Esperen un poco, yo también voy – dijo la mujer de ojos carmesí con una media sonrisa.

\- '¿Otro más?' – pensaron al unísono Mio y Natsu girando, mostrando un rostro apagado.

\- ¿Por qué quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto el hombre piel demasiado blanca.

\- Principalmente por aburrimiento – respondió con simpleza Solaris.

\- No, si es por una tan simple no creo que debas acompañarnos – contesto Petelgeuse mirando a la mujer con mirada desaprobatoria.

\- 'TÚ eres el menos indicado para decidir quién viene y quien no' – pensaron al unísono nuevamente Natsu y Mio con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

\- Oh vamos, no estaría mal ir de viaje con unos viejos amigos ¿verdad? – comento Solaris con una media sonrisa.

\- Okay, espero que tengamos un alegre viaje de amigos – acepto el peliverde con una gran sonrisa.

\- '¡No decidas cosas así como así!' – exclamaron mentalmente el pelirosa y la pelinegra de kimono con una vena marcada en la sien.

\- ¡Espera Solaris! ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? – pregunto un hombre de cabello negro y canoso con una voz ronca.

\- oh ese, me había olvidado de ti… bien Andrew, fuiste un buen patrón, me trajiste buenos hombres, fue lindo mientras duro, pero – dijo la mujer de largo cabello negro acercándose con un sensual bamboleo de caderas, cuando estuvo frente al hombre movió su mano derecha de forma lenta por el cuello del hombre canoso hasta llegar al centro de su pecho, donde comenzó a presionar suavemente con su dedo índice – Es hora de decir adiós –

Antes de que Andrew pudiese decir otra cosa, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y lo sintió como caía de espalda hacia el piso, su cuerpo cayo inerte con un pequeño ápice de vida fijo su vista en la mujer de ojos carmesí que lo veía con una sonrisa traviesa, lamiendo la sangre de la extremadamente larga uña de su dedo índice derecho.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto la mujer de ojos marrón-dorado de forma plana.

\- Si, y si no te importa… - dijo Solaris al tanto que su uña volvía a su tamaño original, dando una pequeña seña con sus ojos señalando el cuerpo sin vida del hombre canoso.

Mio suspiro mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no soy tu escoba para limpiar tus porquerías – reclamo la mujer de kimono mirando duramente a la de ojos carmesí.

\- Oh vamos, no es la primera vez – recalco la mujer de cabello largo mientras rodaba sus ojos con una sonrisa ligera.

Los dos hombres ajenos a la conversación tuvieron reacciones bastante diferentes.

Petelgeuse se encontraba alegre al ver que otro de sus compañeros se unía a la amistosa aventura.

Pero sorprendentemente Natsu no se encontraba molesto, pero no por eso significaba que estaba feliz de que Solaris viajara con ellos, a estas alturas ya solo deseaba que todo terminara rápido para alejarse de todos, sobretodo de aquella perra lujuriosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solaris es del manga/anime Full Metal Alchimist.**

 **Solaris es el nombre que usa en Full Metal Alchimist (2003) como la novia del hermano de Cicatriz, y en Full Metal Alchimist Brotherhood cuando mantiene encuentros con Jean Havoc.**

 **Aunque no tiene el "tatuaje" y cambie un poco su personalidad para que pudiese aparecer en la historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOLAS! WolfCerberus una vez más trayendo otro capitulo de Originals Sins!**

 **Sin nada que aportar más que decir: QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

\- Hablar –

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ –

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **LOCALIZACIÓN**

 **.**

Capítulo 05: Good Night

 **.**

 **FIEYO (Estación de trenes) / BOSCO (10:45 pm)**

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que subirme a estos malditos medios de transporte? – pregunto en un gruñido de molestia Natsu, bajando de otro tren en el que se subieron de Jairen hasta este pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa.

\- Si estas con ese humor mejor no responderte – respondió Mio rodando sus ojos con exasperación.

\- Apresúrense, hay que buscar un lugar dónde dormir – les recordó Solaris, junto a Petelguese, 3 pasos delante del dúo.

Mientras más caminaban, los no habitantes de Bosco notaban como las calles se llenaban de distintos animales de ganado, pero lo más asombroso para los 3 extranjeros era que nadie se molestaba cuando las ovejas se echaban a la mitad de la calle o cuando las vacas se acostaban al frente de las puertas de los locales y las casas.

\- Hay muchos animales en este pueblo y las personas están muy tranquilas – comento Natsu viendo como a la gente le importaba poco y nada el hecho de que los animales molestaban sus tareas diarias.

\- Si, en los pueblos más pequeños de Bosco tratan a su ganado como algo sagrado, es una tradición que se remonta desde el inicio del país, pero por supuesto, tanto en la capital, como en Jairen y las ciudades más grandes, con el paso de los años se ha perdido dicha cultura – explico Solaris, para volver al tema original - después de todo de un animal vivo pueden obtener leche, lana e incluso abono para el cultivo, más de uno muerto solo pueden sacar pelo, cuero y carne, aunque eso no significa que no maten animales para consumo, lo hacen, pero son realmente cuidadosos con eso y lo hacen solo para ocasiones especiales como nacimientos y bodas –

\- 'Entonces no habrá carne para cenar' – pensaron Natsu y Mio, chasqueando la lengua con molestia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con cuidadosos? – pregunto Petelguese con genuina curiosidad.

\- Por ejemplo para poder matar un cerdo u otro animal se hace una pequeña ceremonia de agradecimiento, tanto hacia los "antiguos dioses" de la cultura de Bosco, como al animal mismo al que van a matar – explico la mujer de vestido entallado, más el hombre de la bufanda y la mujer de kimono solo la miraban extrañados – es una tradición raro, lo sé –

\- ¡Que maravillosa diligencia! – exclamo el peliverde alzando los brazos para luego comenzar a acariciar su cabeza de una forma muy extraña y encorvando su espalda – A pesar de todo aún conservan de tal manera aquella tradición, es real-real-real-real-realmente maravilloso ¡Ah mi cerebro tiembla! –

\- Estas llamando demasiado la atención – le hizo ver Mio, golpeándolo de forma no tan suave con su abanico.

\- Cálmate o te calmo – comento Natsu, mirándolo con ira mientras apretaba su puño bañado en fuego.

Solaris simplemente avanzo a paso rápido sin mirar hacia atrás, ni a sus compañeros ni a las personas que se habían reunido alrededor de esos 3.

Si alguien preguntaba: ni de asomo conocía a ese trio.

Después de aquella escena, los cuatro volvieron a caminar tranquilamente hasta llegar a una pequeña posada que no parecía tener muchas habitaciones, pero al menos les serviría para tener un techo sobre sus cabezas una noche más.

\- Bienvenidos a "Easy Rest" – saludo con una sonrisa una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes con un vestido simple de color limón.

\- 4 habitaciones por favor – pidió Mio sin perder tiempo.

\- eh… lo lamento pero nuestra posada no es tan grande, solo tenemos 3 habitaciones y una está siendo usada en estos momentos, así que hay dos habitaciones disponibles – informo la recepcionista mostrando las llaves n° 2 y 3.

\- Perfecto, yo me quedo con Natsu y tú te quedas con Petelguese ¿de acuerdo Mio? – pregunto Solaris apresurándose a tomando la llave 2, pero la mujer de kimono tomo rápidamente su muñeca y se le quedo mirando fijamente con una expresión de enfado.

\- HAH! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡si tanto quieres acostarte con alguien hazlo con este! – exclamo Mio tomando bruscamente con su mano libre el hombro del hombre de piel blanca ceniza.

\- Lo siento mucho pero yo no le seré infiel a mi religión – rechazo el peliverde en menos de un segundo, lo que causo que la ira de la mujer del cabello largo aumentara.

\- ¡Como si quisiera hacerlo con alguien como tú! – grito Solaris apuntándole con el dedo.

\- Oye ¿en serio no queda nada libre? Acepto incluso un maldito armario – pregunto Natsu casi suplicando, y la mujer hubiese sentido pena por el si no fuese porque sus ojos prácticamente la quemaban con ira.

\- Lo lamento, pero solo nos quedan dos habitaciones con dos camas – aclaro la mujer detrás de la barra de recepción.

\- 'Gracias a dios, al menos son camas separadas' – pensaron aliviados los 4 viajeros.

\- De acuerdo las tomaremos – acepto Mio tomando ambas llaves – Yo y Solaris tomaremos la 2, ustedes dos tomaran la 3, sin quejas –

Natsu chasqueo la lengua con molestia, compartir habitación con el peliverde iba a ser un fastidio, pero al menos se había salvado de la mujer del vestido entallado. Sin necesidad de otra palabra los 4 se dirigieron a las habitaciones correspondientes.

Las dos pelinegras entraron a la habitación sin cruzar palabra, la de cabello más largo se dejó caer suavemente a la cama, de una forma casi sensual, mientras su cara daba al lado contrario a la mujer con el abanico, quien en contraste se sentó de forma educada en el borde de la otra cama.

\- Hey Mio… – llamo de pronto Solaris, lejos de su normal voz coqueta o a veces burlona, ahora se sentía más… distante - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos tantos de nosotros reunidos? –

Mio se mantuvo sin contestar por bastante tiempo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?... Dios, ni ella misma lo recordaba.

\- No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si es bueno que estemos junto otra vez – respondió con cierta crudeza la mujer de kimono apartando su mirada de la espalda de su compañera.

\- Nunca es bueno – murmuro la mujer del vestido revelador, al fin girándose y dándole cara a su compañera – pero no es tan malo tampoco –

\- El aguantarte a ti y a los demás si es malo desu – dijo Mio con un sutil tono cómico.

\- ¡Oh vamos! - replico Solaris, inflando ligeramente sus mejillas – si Pride y el emo estuviesen aquí eso sí que sería horrible –

\- fufufu, es verdad desu wa, esos dos pueden llegar a ser incluso más pesados que Pete – concordó Mio con una media sonrisa - al menos tu eres muy tolerable cuando no estas seduciendo a hombres incautos, estúpidos o arrogantes -

\- Oh por favor, si no hiciera esas cosas no sería yo – argumento la mujer de cabello largo con la misma sonrisa que su compañera.

Ambas comenzaron a reír suavemente. Mientras esta agradable conversación tomaba lugar en la habitación n°2, donde se encontraba el pelirosa y el peliverde las cosas eran "un poco" diferentes.

\- Y… ¿cómo ha sido tu vida actual? – pregunto alegre Petelguese, sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientas se meneaba como un niño pequeño, tratando de romper el silencio que había en la habitación.

\- Que te importa – respondió Natsu, dándole la espalda e intentando caer en el mundo de los sueños y lográndolo sin problemas, dando unos sonoros ronquidos.

\- No has cambiado mucho, a pesar de que estallas con facilidad sigues igual de frio – murmuro el peliverde viendo como el torso del pelirosa se expandía y contraía al ritmo de su respiración.

Sin más que decir, el hombre de piel blanco ceniza, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa se metio dentro de la cama a dormir.

.

.

.

 **JAIREN / BOSCO (11:30 pm)**

\- Oye, deja de dar tantas vueltas, te marearas – replico Carla en el regazo de Wendy, quien vestía un pijama tipo vestido de color celeste, al ver por vigésimo segunda vez a Erza dar otra ronda por la habitación para 3 en la que se estaban quedando.

\- Si hubiésemos sido más rápidos hubiésemos podido tomar el último tren a Fieyo – comento a nadie en específico Titania.

\- Pero no lo fuimos, y nada va a cambiar eso – contesto la felina blanca viendo duramente a la mujer de armadura.

\- Al menos conseguimos saber a dónde iban – intervino Lucy, antes de que la pelirroja pensara en "corregir" a la exceed - es un paso importante tomando en cuenta que cuando llegamos aquí perdimos el rastro de Natsu –

\- Cierto, además el señor de la estación nos dijo que se les unió una nueva persona – dijo la peliazul apuntándose a la conversación.

\- "Una mujer de largo cabello negro y vestido negro entallado" – repitió la rubia cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

\- ¿Qué negocios tendrá esa mujer Mio con ella? – pregunto Erza, sin esperar respuesta.

\- Yo aún creo que tal vez fue mala idea el venir – comento la maga más joven.

\- Vamos, hay que dormir, mañana tenemos que tomar el tren a primera hora – les recordó Lucy, metiéndose en su cama.

\- Tienes razón, debemos descansar bien – concordó la pelirroja, cambiando con su magia su armadura por una blusa y pantalón de pijama de color rojo con el símbolo de Heart Kreuz - Buenas noches –

\- Buenas noches – respondió la DS peliazul, metiéndose junto a la exceed blanca a su cama.

.

.

.

 **CEDE DE GREMIOS MERCANTES (Biblioteca) / CROCUS / FIORE (09:10 am)**

\- Señor Jet, al fin encontramos información de la compañía Kuzunoha p… –

\- AL FIN! – exclamo el mago velocista interrumpiendo a la mujer, alzando los brazos y haciendo volar los papeles que tenía en la mano, aunque hubiese parecido una exageración pero para Sarusuke el pasar un día completo en una biblioteca no era algo que el haría por voluntad propia – Muchas gracias por todo señorita Giselle -

\- Si, no es problema pero… - la castaña hizo una pequeña pausa, apretando aquella carpeta contra su pecho - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tiene interés en saber sobre aquella compañía? –

\- Lo escuche de una mujer que llego a nuestro gremio –

\- Como puede ser posible… - fue la interrupción interrupción en débil susurro, lleno de incomprensión y duda.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dice algo así? Estoy diciendo la verdad ¿sabe? – respondió el velocista

\- Perdón no quise llamarlo mentiroso ni nada, es solo que… Según los registros la compañía Kuzunoha fue una gran empresa en el reino de Pergrande –

\- ¿Fue? – repitió Jet - ¿Quiere decir que ya no existe? Entonces, esa mujer "Mio" que llego al gremio estaba mintiendo -

\- … Mio… - repitió la mujer en voz baja, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera ligera - ¿D-de casualidad era una mujer de cabello negro y kimono negro? –

\- Si, y aunque su actitud era un asco total debo decir que era una completa belleza – admitió el velocista con las manos sobre su pecho y asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¡Imposible! – exclamo de pronto la pelimorada, tapando luego su boca por vergüenza ante tal embarazosa sobrerreacción.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto el mago de Fairy Tail,

\- Quiero que vea algo – se apresuró a decir Giselle, buscando de entre las diversas hojas de la carpeta con información de la compañía Kuzunoha, saco una hoja que por la descolorida parte trasera se notaba que ya tenía varios años - ¿Esta es la mujer que apareció en su gremio? –

Al momento en que la mujer de cabello morado le entrego al mago un retrato, el hombre se dio cuenta de que era muy antiguo, las puntas se encontraban desgastadas y muchos de los rostros se encontraban borrosos y sería muy difícil distinguir una persona de otra si no fuese porque las vestimentas aún era diferenciables. Pero lo más importante para el mago de Fairy Tail fue el ver aquella figura con un corto cabello azabache y elegante kimono negro con detalles rojos.

\- S-sí, pero… ¿Por qué esta foto parece tan vieja? – pregunto Jet un tanto temeroso, había solo una opción probable, pero el pelinaranjo no podía creer que fuese posible.

Giselle tomo lentamente el retrato de las manos del mago y acaricio con suavidad el borde derecho de la imagen, teniendo miedo de dañarlo, antes de volverlo a guardar en la carpeta - Según lo escrito, la compañía Kuzunoha se disolvió poco después del fallecimiento del maestro y creador de la compañía, Raidou … hace más de 50 años –

La pelimorada tomo otro papel y se lo vio al velocista, una lista con más de 200 nombres perfectamente legibles, pero que Jet ni se molestó en ver ni recordar, pues a solo un nombre más abajo que el de Raidou se encontraba claramente escrito Mio Misumi.

Archivo del año X737.

.

.

.

 **? / DESIERTO (?:? am)**

\- ¡Ya cállate de una vez! – grito enfadado mientras golpeando repetidamente una gran puerta de hierro un joven de 20 y algo años, cabello verde y ojos azules, vestido con una gruesa chaqueta azul oscura con protecciones en los hombros, espalda y abdomen; un grueso pantalón de cuero negro que con un cinturón con un revolver mágico en el lado derecho de la cadera.

\- ¿Que ocurre novato? – pregunto un hombre mayor al lado de más joven, de aproximadamente 40 años, con el cabello de un extraño color índigo y ojos calipso, vestido de la misma manera que el más joven, solo que su arma estaba bajo su axila izquierda y por debajo de la chaqueta, quitándose unos auriculares que tenía en sus oídos.

\- Es ese tipo otra vez – respondió el más joven señalando la gruesa puerta - ¿es que no piensa dejar de tararear algún día? –

\- Simplemente déjalo ser Klein, es la única diversión que tiene este tipo – contesto el hombre de cabello índigo.

\- Aun así señor Leonard… cada 3 horas comienza a tararear una tonada nueva, día tras día, es realmente desesperante – aclaro el de ojos azules casi jalándose los pelos.

\- Tan solo consíguete un par de auriculares como yo lo hice – sugirió el mayor, balanceando en su mano derecha uno de los auriculares que aun reproducían música.

\- No es solo eso lo que me molesta, todo el mes que llevo aquí no le han traído ni comida ni bebida, y lo único que hace es tararear, es como si estuviese disfrutando esto – Klein no pudo evitar el cruzar los brazos por sobre su estómago al decir eso - ¿Cómo demonios alguien puede estar un mes sin comer ni beber agua ¡y aun así seguir como si nada!? –

\- je je.. jaja jajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Un mes? ¿Acaso crees que este tipo solo ha estado aquí un mes? – pregunto el mayor mirando con incredulidad al chico nuevo, cuando al fin pudo calmarse continuo - Te diré algo novato, yo solo llevo 10 años en esta prisión y debo decirte que nunca he visto que le traigan algo de comer a este prisionero – los ojos de Klein se abrieron a mas no poder, la voz del mayor era completamente seria lo que hacía que la situación fuese mucho peor - Es más, incluso cuando le pregunte a los guardias más antiguos por este sujeto, ninguno pudo decirme si alguna vez lo vieron comer o incluso que fue lo que cometió para que lo encerraran aquí. Escucha bien novato, lo único que puedo decirte es que el hombre que está encerrado puede parecer humano pero yo creo que es más cercano a un monstruo –

Klein observo con ojos abiertos la puerta, trago saliva pesadamente al volver a escuchar el alegre tarareo que se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DING DONG DING DONG!** (son las cosas del amor – Leonardo Favio)

 **Es hora de una pregunta!**

 **¿Qué personaje fue presentado en su manga/anime encerrado en una cárcel?**

 **La respuesta en el siguiente capítulo (probablemente)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS! WolfCerberus con la 6ta parte de "Originals Sins"**

 **Aclaro que todos los países nombrados en este capítulo son canónicos en Fairy Tail… si no los habían escuchado antes, es cosa del autor original de FT Hiro Mashima.**

 **Gracias a Viride Oculi, que me dio la idea de ampliar las explicaciones de los demás países, así que estoy tratando de no dejarlos tan planos. Espero que estén bien explicada, aunque sea un poco.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir…. ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

\- Hablar –

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ –

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **LOCALIZACIÓN**

 **.**

Capítulo 06: Prisons Breakers (1era parte) / Regresen

 **.**

 **FAIRY TAIL / MAGNOLIA / FIORE (08:00 pm)**

Solo un par de horas faltaban para que las puertas de Fairy Tail se cerraran al público y un pelinaranjo entro a gran velocidad hasta parar en medio del edificio.

\- ¿Dónde está el maestro? – pregunto Jet encorvado y con las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

\- En su oficina – respondió de inmediato Mira - ¿Ocurre algo malo? –

\- Descubrí lo que él quería sobre la compañía Kuzunoha – dio a conocer Sarusuke dirigiéndose rápidamente a las escaleras.

.

.

 **ESTACION DE TRENES / FIEYO / BOSCO (09:00 pm)**

\- *estática* Gray *estática* Gray! ¿Puedes oírme? – el grupo de Fairy Tail escucho la voz de Makarov de pronto, proveniente del pantalón del mago de hielo, prenda que se encontraba a dos metros de su dueño.

\- ¿Maestro? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Erza contestando la lacrima por el pelinegro, pues este se encontraba "indispuesto" gracias a que la pelirroja le había dado un golpe por desnudarse en público.

\- ¿Erza? *estática* *estática* Gray? ¿Dónde está*estática* La com*estática* se interrump*estática* – trato de comunicar el octogenario, mas no podía ver como Happy picaba al mago de hielo con una vara.

\- ¿Es el maestro verdad? – pregunto Lucy.

\- La comunicación parece cortarse – acoto Wendy.

\- Tal vez sea porque estamos muy lejos de Magnolia – conjeturo Charle.

Erza asintió en concordancia con el exceed blanco, para luego volver a acercar la lacrima a ella - Ahora estamos en Bosco, en un puerto llamado Fieyo –

\- ¿Y *estática* a Natsu? –

\- Aun no lo hemos encontrado – confeso Titania

\- Encont*estática* información *estática* Kuzunoha *estática**estática* - Información y Kuzunoha fue algo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes - *estática* nos mintió –

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, pero Gray y Happy encontraron cierta satisfacción ante aquella declararon, después de todo ambos eran los que más sospechaban de la mujer.

\- ¿¡Qué quiere decir maestro?! – exclamo la pelirroja con preocupación.

.

.

.

 **(09:30 pm)**

4 personas se encontraban comiendo en un pequeño restaurant con vista al mar, dos grandes torres de platos sucios se alzaban y crecían con cada plato que los meseros traían para dos personas de aquel cuarteto.

\- Dios, siempre me pregunto cómo le hacen para comer tanto y no engordar – comento Solaris viendo como la mujer de kimono dejaba su undécimo plato vacío en la pila a su lado.

\- Estas comiendo mucho, si tuviéramos que subir al barco ahora vomitarías como si no hubiera mañana – bromeo Petelguese, pero el pelirosa solo le lanzo un gruñido y volvió a su noveno plato.

\- *suspiro* y pensar que sería tan difícil conseguir 4 boletos, los únicos que pude conseguir son para mañana a las 8 de la mañana – murmuro Mio sacando de su manga 4 piezas de papel y abanicándolas suavemente.

\- Deberías decir que al menos conseguimos boletos para el día siguiente - corrigió la mujer de cabello largo - he oído que hay gente que consigue boletos para más de una semana –

\- Es algo por lo que agradecer – comento en voz baja el peliverde bebiendo un café con tranquilidad.

\- Aunque obviamente debemos estar ahí mucho antes de que el barco zarpe – les recordó la mujer de cabello corto, dejando otro plato vacío sobre su torre, procediendo a limpiar su boca con una servilleta – Así que debemos ir a dormir para estar listos mañana temprano –

Los ojos del pelirosa se abrieron de pronto y dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia su espalda.

\- ¡NATSU! – grito Erza, llamando la atención de los otros 3 ocupantes de la mesa.

\- Ustedes ¿Por qué me siguieron? – pregunto Natsu de forma seca y el ceño fruncido levantándose de la mesa. Incluso Gray se sintió bastante inseguro al ver la mirada que su amigo/rival les estaba lanzando a todos.

\- Ara ara ¿amigos tuyos? – pregunto Petelguese apareciendo por sobre el hombro del pelirosa con su tétrica sonrisa.

\- No te interesa – respondió igual de cortante el mago de fuego al peliverde, empujándolo con su mano, alejándolo de él.

\- Se podría decir que son sus nuevos amigos – comento por lo bajo Mio entregándole una pequeña bolsa con dinero al mesero.

\- Oye ¿No me quieres presentar al chico sin camiseta? – pregunto esta vez Solaris viendo con ojos lujuriosos a Gray.

\- No, y ni se te ocurra involucrarte con ninguno de ellos – advirtió el pelirosa mirándola de reojo, más la pelinegra de cabello largo solo encogió los hombros.

\- Natsu-san ¿Quiénes son las personas que lo acompañan? – pregunto un tanto timida Wendy, tratando de comenzar una conversación simple.

\- Un gusto, soy el Arzobispo de una humilde iglesia en Junist, Seven, mi nombre es Petelguese Romanee-Conti – se presentó el extravagante hombre con una profunda reverencia.

\- Mi nombre es Solaris y se podría decir que soy una "acompañante" especial – la mujer de negro cabello largo les dio un pequeño giño antes de lanzarles un beso.

\- Supongo que antes no nos presentamos correctamente, mi nombre es Mio Misumi, representante momentánea de la compañía Kuzunoha – dijo Mio, casi repitiendo las mismas palabras que dijo en el gremio hace 2 días.

\- ¡MENTIRAS! Natsu, esta mujer no es quien dice ser! – exclamo Erza apuntando a la mujer de kimono, mientras el pelirosa y la mencionada rodaron los ojos mentalmente – Esta mujer mintió sobre su nombre y sobre trabajar para esa compañía Kuzunoha –

\- Ma! Que acusación más grave ¿acaso tienes alguna prueba para afirmar aquello? – pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa segura oculta tras su abanico.

\- Por supuesto que sí, usurpadora de identidades – comento Gray con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido, haciendo que la mujer levantara la ceja.

\- Sabemos que la compañía Kuzunoha se disolvió hace 50 años, por lo tanto es imposible que tú seas una empleada, y aunque tú en realidad fueses "esa" Mio tendrías más de 70 años – aclaro la pelirroja de forma acusativa, sin saber que activaría algo peligroso.

El rostro de la mujer de kimono cambio drásticamente, su sonrisa cambio a un ceño fruncido y su mirada casi inexpresiva cambio a una de cólera total.

\- Ustedes… ¡¿Se atrevieron a investigar sobre Waka-sama?! – grito llena de ira la pelinegra, sin importarle cuanta atención llamara ese grito. Solo Natsu, Petelguese y Solaris notaron como la sombra de la mujer de kimono adopto un color negro oscuro.

Todos los presentes sintieron como su cuerpo y alma se estremecía ante el aura asesina que la mujer de kimono emitía e incluso Erza dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Déjalos, este es mi problema – dijo el pelirosa alzando su mano frente a Mio, sin mirar a la enfurecida mujer quien no dejo de lanzar dagas con la mirada al grupo recién llegado, el hombre suspiro antes de hablar – Desde un principio sabía que mentía sobre su verdadero nombre –

\- ¿Lo sabias y aun así fuiste con ella? – increpo esta vez Lucy.

\- Si, porque lo de ser conocidos de hace años no era una mentira – respondió sin más – y el motivo por el que la estoy acompañando es importante –

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie? ni siquiera me lo quisiste decir a mí – recrimino Happy, con bastante pena y timidez, pues nunca había visto al Slayer mirarlos de esa forma tan… tan no Natsu.

\- Porque no era tu asunto Happy, el de ninguno de ustedes – aclaro Natsu, mirando directamente a los ojos del exceed, apretando el puño derecho – Les dije que no me siguieran -

\- No te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente cerebro de lava – hablo Gray de forma firme, diciéndose mentalmente que de ninguna manera se sentiría intimidado por aquella pelinegra y su rival – Si vemos que algo raro te está pasando te seguiremos sin importar lo que digas -

– Estos tipos son realmente persistentes, deberías simplemente deshacerte de ellos y ya – comento Mio mientras los veía con molestia, les guardaba bastante rencor por el haber investigado sobre su fallecido amo.

\- Pues ven y trata de deshacerte de mi – reto el mago de hielo, en posición de pelea.

\- Hoh~ pues con gusto lo haría… – dijo la pelinegra dando un paso hacia adelante, con una sonrisa llena de confianza y ojos peligrosamente alegres.

Pero un gruñido de Natsu hizo que Mio lo mirara con la misma molestia con la que miraba a los miembros de Fairy Tail frente a ella, mirada que el mago de fuego reciprocaba. Después de unos segundos la mujer de kimono chasqueo la lengua y se dio media vuelta.

\- Si no te deshaces rápido de ellos, de verdad lo hare yo – murmuro, Mio entendía que este era un problema de Natsu, pero los magos ya le estaban resultando demasiado molestos.

El mago de fuego dio una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza y dio otro paso hacia adelante, su mirada se volvió aún más fulminante y el aura que emitía más agresiva.

\- Mejor devuélvanse al gremio, yo iré cuando termine con esto – dijo el pelirosa sin una pizca de amabilidad.

La pelirroja no lo soporto más, apretó los dientes y se lanzó contra el mago de fuego con su espada en alto para amedrentar al pelirosa, si no entendía con palabras simplemente lo llevaría a rastras, mas este solo se mantuvo quieto hasta que Erza estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, movió rápidamente su mano derecha y con fuerza tomo la muñeca del guantelete, bajo los pies de Natsu el terreno mostro unas muy notorias fisuras.

Titania forcejeo ligeramente en primer lugar, pensando que el pelirosa la liberaría en un instante, más el mago de fuego solo aumento la fuerza de su agarre mientras aumentaba lentamente la temperatura de su mano.

Todos los demás miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban atónitos, Natsu jamás había detenido un ataque de Erza de esa manera, y mucho menos con aquella cara de seriedad.

\- Lárguense, volveré al gremio cuando acabe con esto – repitió el mago de fuego incluso más cortante que antes, soltando finalmente la muñeca de Erza.

La pelirroja iba a protestar, pero el tener aquella mirada negra ónix tan cerca de la suya hizo que un nudo se formara a mitad de su garganta, imposibilitándola de decir una sola palabra.

La mirada seria fría del pelirosa contrastaba con la imagen mental de una cálida sonrisa que el hombre poseía hace apenas un par de días, era como si ahora fuese una persona diferente, como si nunca lo hubiese conocido realmente, o al menos nunca a "ese" Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu solo bufo molesto y le dio la espalda a Titania, Erza miro su guantelete derecho, la marca de la mano del pelirosa era perfectamente visible en el metal, miro por última vez la espalda del mago alejándose con aquellas personas.

\- Volvamos – dijo finalmente la pelirroja.

Nadie pudo objetar, se sentían tan extrañados con aquel cambio de actitud de Natsu que solo esperaban que este de verdad volviera a Fairy Tail luego de que todo esto terminara.

.

.

.

Los barcos que llevaron a Natsu y compañía fueron mucho más rápidos de lo que el pelirosa había imaginado, pero la velocidad no ayudo en nada a que sus mareos fuesen menores, pero al menos el tiempo de sufrimiento era menor. O al menos eso creyó.

\- Es una verdadera pena no recorrer este país, me hubiese gustado conocer más de él – comento Petelguese pegado a la ventana del tren que los llevaría hasta el otro lado del país en el que estaban, lo cual les tomaría 12 horas.

\- De Joya hm… bueno no hay mucho que destacar sobre este país, exceptuando que es el mayor exportador de piedras preciosas de Ishgar, por lo que se dice que la gran mayoría de las piedras preciosas en las coronas en la cabeza de los gobernantes de los países monárquicos del continente fueron obsequiadas por Joya para trazar alianzas de paz y financieras; y que su capital, "Diamante Aureo", es una de las más bellas del continente con su enorme y hermoso jardín "Il Giardino D'Oro" – comento Solaris, haciendo un acento extraño para Natsu en las palabras que remarco.

\- Aunque aquello solo es una fachada para desviar la atención de los turistas de las precarias condiciones de vida y trabajo de los mineros en las betas de oro, diamante y otras piedras y minerales preciosos desu wa – agrego Mio encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso es debido a que todo el dinero es centralizado en la capital y las regiones más alejadas tienen un costo de vida bastante alto en contraste con su bajo salario y estilo de vida con grandes falencia en cuanto a suministros de alimentos – complemento la mujer de mirada de rubí.

\- Abandonaron el sistema monárquico hace más de 100 años y aun así los cambios reales son mínimos, pues a final de cuentas, el concejo de Ministros, el cual se compone por 15 miembros, que, como podría esperarse, en su mayoría son viejos hambriento de poder y riquezas, por lo que crean leyes para el beneficio de sus empresas y tratan de aplastar a la competencia reduciendo la cantidad de trabajo y por ende aumentando la tasa de cesantía. Es verdaderamente lamentable desu wa ne – comento la mujer de kimono con un suspiro y negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuándo rayos se volvieron expertas en política? – pregunto el pelirosa metiendo su cabeza a la cabina, aunque solo duro un par de segundos antes de volver a sacarla por la ventana.

\- Anoche – respondieron ambas al unísono y con el mismo tono de simpleza.

.

.

.

 **ESTACION DE TRENES / EVERSPRING / DESIERTO (05:00 pm)**

\- Oye, despierta, al fin estamos aquí– llamo Mio al aun mareado pelirosa, dándole ligeras bofetadas con su abanico.

\- *tch* de acuerdo – gruño Natsu restregando sus manos por sobre su cara para eliminar el sueño y las ligeras nauseas que aun sentía.

Al salir a la ciudad Natsu pudo notar el abrazador sol que estaba sobre su cabeza y el cómo la ciudad parecía estar construida de adentro hacia afuera, pues la estación está prácticamente al centro de esta, si no fuese por el gran lago de agua dulce al medio de todo.

Los hombres o usaban unos ponchos de lana o unos largos abrigos de color oscuro que le hacía preguntarse si de verdad les ayudaba a combatir el calor del desierto, unos sombreros de ala grande y pantalones de jean, y las mujeres no iban muy diferente, aunque cambiaban los grandes ponchos y abrigos por pequeños abrigos de cuero con tiras y botas de cuero de media caña.

\- 'Hmm sus vestimentas son muy parecidas a las de Alzack y Bisca ¿serán ellos oriundos de este país?' – pensó el pelirosa al ver la vestimenta de las personas.

\- ¿Algo que nos puedan decir de Desierto? – pregunto entusiasta el peliverde.

\- Veamos… al igual que Joya abandonaron el sistema monárquico pero hace más de 250 años, como puedes apreciar el clima que tienen es de extremo sol y pocas lluvias, lo que causo que hace milenios el terreno se volviera desértico y casi desprovisto de vegetación, aunque obviamente han existido diferentes especies que se han adaptado a el ambiente – comenzó otra vez la mujer de largo cabello negro – Y cómo puedes ver ciudades se han desarrollado al lado de las docenas de los oasis del país –

\- Además de que tiene las cárceles más seguras y más brutales de Ishgar – agrego Mio con una pequeña sonrisa – Y hablando de cárceles debemos ir a buscar a ese tonto a una cárcel y está… -

\- Déjame adivinar, está en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Desierto – dijo el pelirosa concierta exasperación.

\- Esta es la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Desierto – repitió la mujer de kimono, asintiendo con la cabeza – "The Castle", o también conocida como la cárcel definitiva –

\- El castillo de la antigua realeza de Desierto remodelada para ser la cárcel más inexpugnable del país, tiene un historial perfecto, 0 fugas en más de 200 años, los presos más peligrosos del país son puestos en los sótanos del castillo, donde se les promete que jamás volverán a ver la luz del día – aunque sus palabras eran serias, su tono juguetón, su sonrisa y los extraños gestos que hacia Solaris le restaban mucha seriedad - Incluso he sabido de algunos pesos que fueron enviados desde otros reinos para cumplir sentencia ahí –

\- Así que supongo que hay que sacarlo de ahí – comento casi en un suspiro Natsu, al momento de cruzar los brazos su vista se posó en el emblema de su hombro - será difícil sin producir un conflicto entre países –

\- Seria fácil si nos encargamos de los guardias de forma rápida y eficiente – opino Petelguese con una sonrisa.

\- Yo llegare a él y lo liberare, solo necesito que creen una pequeña distracción después de que me vaya – comento Mio

\- Podrías entrar tu sola, ¿para que necesites la distracción? – pregunto Solaris, levantando ligeramente su ceja derecha.

\- *suspiro* Créeme, si pasa lo que creo, la necesitare – murmuro la mujer de ojos marrón-dorado.

\- Te creo… ese es el problema – comento por lo bajo el pelirosa.

.

.

.

 **THE CASTLE (Piso** - **5) / DESIERTO (03:00 am)**

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – grito el carcelero más reciente, ¿Kein se llamaba? Aun no recuerdo su nombre pero no importa, no es como si los guardias interactuaran mucho conmigo de todos modos.

\- ¡Quieta! – oí exclamar a Leonard.

*Corte*

*Disparo* *Disparo* *Disparo*

*Corte*

Dos sonoros cortes pero ningún grito de dolor ¿Sera algún asesino profesional? No sería la primera vez que envían a uno, lo raro seria saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquello, pues al estar en una habitación oscura pierdes la noción del tiempo, además ¿no era un tanto redundante estar con los ojos vendados en una habitación completamente oscura?

*chirrido de puerta*

\- Ara, me imagine que estarías bien atado, pero debo admitir que estoy impresionada desu wa – escuche aquella familiar voz femenina, espero no equivocarme – Piernas clavadas a una piedra por lanzas anti-mágicas, brazos alzados por cadenas de orihalcón y poleas con piedras de… hmm 500kg? realmente no es mucho desu wa ne, pero bueno, antebrazos unidos entre sí por más lanzas anti-mágicas, espalda pegada a la pared por cadenas de orihalcón y 3 lanzas atravesando el tórax y abdomen, presumiblemente lastimando órganos vitales… para un sobrenombre tan simple se tomaron muchas molestias en asegurarse de que no salieras, "Ban el Bandido" -

\- mmhnmh? hnmmhnhmmn HM!? – balbucee lo mejor que pude.

\- ….. No entendí nada de lo que dijiste – confeso la mujer con una pequeña gota en la sien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo puedo decir que el anuncio de Vento Aureo del mes pasado me pego bastante fuerte, aunque al final parece que no es lo que tanto habíamos esperado los fans de JoJo's (el anime de Vento Aureo).**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! WolfCerberus aquí con otro capítulo de Originals Sins! El séptimo!**

 **Perdón por el retraso, pero hay una pequeña bolita de pelos de 2 meses y medio llamada Sissy (o C.C. como me gusta llamarla) que me molestaba de vez en cuando desde hace 2 semanas. Y es difícil escribir con un brazo cuando se que queda durmiendo en el otro.**

 **Pero bueno, sin más… QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

\- Hablar –

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ –

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **LOCALIZACIÓN**

 **.**

Capítulo 07: Prisons Breakers (parte 2)

 **.**

 **THE CASTLE (Piso -5) / DESIERTO (03:05 am)**

\- Ah~ al fin me libere de la maldita mordaza, hace mucho que no tengo la boca libre, solo podía tararear – dijo con gran alivio el hombre de cabello azul pálido, moviendo su barbuda mandíbula inferior de izquierda a derecha mientras la abría lo más que podía - y bien ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Cómo has estado?–

\- Oh, no mucho, visitando viejas amistades, informándole a los demás que Pride ha muerto… tú sabes lo típico desu wa – respondió con simpleza la pelinegra.

\- Jejeje~ ¿así que él fue el que murió ahora?– carcajeo Ban.

\- Entonces mi trabajo aquí término desu, así que el tiempo de visitas a los presidiarios se acabó también, fue muy lindo verte amarrado como animal pero lamentablemente debo irme, cuídate y recuerda comer las 3 comidas al día que te den, adiós – se despidió Mio

\- Na~ ya me estaba aburriendo de estar encerrado, quiero ver que tanto cambio el mundo desde que me metieron aquí~ – dijo el peliclaro, al tanto que el crujir del metal resonaba por todo el oscuro cuarto.

Mio suspiro y desvió la mirada, sus ojos miraban al vacío - Los años pasan, los nombres y las tendencias pueden haber cambiado, pero créeme, los humanos nunca cambian – su expresión no cambio incluso al oír las enormes rocas caer pesadamente al suelo.

\- Oh vamos, no seas tan negativa~ – regaño el hombre, mientras se comenzaban a escuchar como el metal caía al piso - seguro que tienen mejores licores ahora -

\- Ma, debo decir que han mejorado en sus artes culinarias, eso es verdad – concordó la pelinegra asintiendo repetidamente con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su sonrisa se tornó más burlesca al ver como el hombre de gran estatura (2,10mts) salía de su celda – por cierto... debemos conseguirte mejor vestimenta, tus pantalones parecen trapos sucios –

\- No es como si tuviera mucho que elegir estando encerrado aquí adentro verdaad~ – argumento el hombre de ojos escarlata tocando su harapiento pantalón.

*Temblor*

\- ¿Areee~? Es raro que haya terremotos en Desierto sabees – informo Ban con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada, pero Mio ya se encontraba caminando por el pasillo.

\- Por cierto, si quieres cambiarte ahí tienes unos pantalones que te puedes probar – comando la pelinegra, señalando los cadáveres bajo los pies del oji-escarlata – así que apresúrate, tenemos salir de aquí rápido –

El peli claro solo encogió los hombros y comenzó a mirar detenidamente a los guardias muertos para ver que ropa ponerse antes de seguir a la mujer de kimono, pero para su desgracia, su altura no se lo hacía nada fácil.

.

.

 **1 Km antes de llegar a THE CASTLE (5 minutos antes)**

3 figuras caminaban por las dunas del desierto del país, a lo lejos podían observar el gran edificio que llevaba el título de "Cárcel Definitiva", aquel antiguo castillo de la destronada realeza en el que uno de sus "compañeros" se encontraba encerrado mientras la otra probablemente ya estaba adentro para charlar con el presidiario.

\- A esta hora Mio ya debería estar adentro ¿Alguno tiene un plan para la distracción? – pregunto Solaris viendo las 5 torres que se alzaban sobre el castillo.

\- Que tal si distraes a los guardias y nosotros hacemos un desastre atrás del edificio – planeo rápidamente Petelguese.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ese plan? –consulto el pelirosa con una ceja alzada, quien ahora usaba una camisa de mangas largas para ocultar el tatuaje de Fairy Tail en su hombro derecho.

\- Por supuesto, es un plan sencillo ¿Qué podría salir mal? – pregunto el peliverde con una sonrisa.

 **(2 minuto después)**

*Sirena de alarma de fondo*

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ABANDONAR TU PUESTO POR UN PAR DE PECHOS ¡MALDITO NEGLIGENTE! – exclamo iracundo el clérigo mientras golpeaba de forma repetida a uno de los guardias de la puerta, más específicamente, al primero que sucumbió ante los encantos de la azabache, quien solo suspiro dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida del otro guardia.

\- Y así se fue por la borda el maldito plan – suspiro el pelirosa, al ver a una docena de guardias acercándose a sus dos "compañeros" solo sacudió sus hombros, subió las mangas de su camisa hasta sus codos y golpeo la palma de su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo - A la mierda, hare lo que quiera –

Con la mueca de una sonrisa dio un gran salto.

Los guardias quedaron helados al ver aquella silueta sobre sus cabezas, con ambas manos envueltas en llamas y un intimidante ojo rojo tras un ensombrecido rostro. Al impactar en el suelo, una explosión de fuego mando a volar a los guardias y un temblor se expandió por todo el castillo llegando incluso hasta el nivel más bajo de la cárcel.

Después de encargarse de todos los guardias, los 3 atacantes se adentraron en la cárcel tranquilamente. Más que un simple castillo como Natsu y Petelguese, el edificio había sido modificado para ser prácticamente un laberinto para aquellos que venían por primera vez, o para aquellos cuya estancia seria prolongada. Recorrieron los pasillos e incluso derribaron un par de murallas hasta encontrar la forma de bajar a los siguientes niveles, cuando por fin encontraron unas escaleras un sonido llamo la atención de los 3, más el pelirosa suspiro con cierto fastidio.

*Tac*

*Tac*

*Tac*

El sonido suave y rítmico de madera chocando con piedra que producían las getas de la pelinegra cada vez que subía un peldaño les dio la señal de que Mio se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- Ara ma, demasiadas habladurías sobre la "Cárcel Definitiva", pero al momento de la verdad su seguridad fue demasiado pobre a decir verdad – dijo la mijer de kimono asomándose escalón a escalón junto a su alto acompañante - aunque claro, no fue pensada para nosotros desu wa ne -

\- Holaaa! Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad~? – saludo alegremente el hombre de ojos escarlata, aun solo con sus pantalones, abriendo sus brazos al llegar al último peldaño.

Natsu corrió rápidamente hacia Ban y apunto con su palma extendida a la cara del peliblanco, lanzando un gran torrente de fuego que cubrió por completo la cabeza del ex convicto, hasta que el cuerpo de este cayó de espaldas por las escaleras.

\- ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? – pregunto Solaris viendo el cuerpo de su compañero rodaba hacia abajo.

\- Le pasa por dejarse capturar – respondió el pelirosa escupiendo hacia su derecha.

\- Sabes perfectamente que un ataque como ese no lo matara – comento Mio negando suavemente con la cabeza.

\- *Tch* ¿no dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde? – pregunto Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿No crees que te pasaste un poquito? – comento Ban subiendo las escaleras nuevamente, acariciando su "afeitado" rostro gracias al mago de fuego - aunque gracias a ti no necesite ir a ningún barbero~ –

\- Ahora que ya estamos todos, es momento de irnos – comando la mujer de kimono caminando firmemente

\- ¿En serio? ¿Así sin más? – pregunto Petelguese, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Fufufu, si te preocupa que salga información de nosotros, déjame decirte que ya me encargue de eso – contesto la de ojos marrón-dorado con una sonrisa confiada, mientras sacaba su abanico y lo movía suavemente frente a su cara.

* * *

 _ **Piso -2**_

 _\- P-p-p-por favor no me lastimen – suplico una guardia de cabello rubio con la cabeza gacha, la pelinegra toco suavemente el mentón de la mujer con su abanico y lo levanto para que ambas se vieran a los ojos._

 _\- Fufufufu tranquila, no te hare daño… si haces lo que de digo claro está – sonrió con malicia Mio, agachada en cuclillas frente a ella, mientras detrás de ella Ban estaba buscando ropa que ponerse - Escucha atentamente, lo que ocurrió aquí fue un motín organizado por algunos presidiarios, pero todo está bajo control ahora ya que como buenos guardias lograron detener a todos los responsables, lamentablemente algunos de tus compañeros no sobrevivieron al cumplir valerosamente con su servicio ¿entendido? –_

 _La guardia asintió suavemente mientras miraba hacia abajo, como temiendo que cualquier movimiento que ella pudiese hacer ofendiera a la pelinegra._

 _\- Maravilloso – alabo la mujer de kimono acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la rubia hasta que tomo un puñado de pelo y obligándola bruscamente a mantener contacto visual con ella - Pero te lo advierto, tengo mis métodos para saber si no cumpliste nuestro trato ¿de acuerdo? –_

 _\- S-s-s-si – contesto temerosa viendo cómo Mio le daba una sonrisa mientras le soltaba el cabello y se ponía en pie para retirarse - E-es-espere por favor ¿A quién debo culpar? –_

 _La pelinegra se dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa burlesca exclamo - ¡Sorpréndeme! –_

* * *

Cuando al fin salieron del edificio, gracias al camino casi recto que creo el pelirosa, Petelguese soltó una pregunta que todos los demás también se hacían.

\- Y bien ¿Por qué te metieron aquí? – pregunto el peliverde ladeando la cabeza.

\- Es una historia bastante graciosa la verdad~ - comento el peliclaro con una sonrisa tranquila - Cuando estaba robando la corona del último rey de Joya me di cuenta de que había un bar abierto y me puse a beber un rato, cuando abrí los ojos ya me encontraba en camino hacia acá AJAJAJAJA –

\- Idiota – murmuraron Natsu, Mio y Solaris mirándolo de reojo.

\- Eso te pasa por no ser alguien diligente, eso está mal realmente realmente realmente mal – murmuraba el peliverde con los brazos cruzados y negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- Sabes mejor que nadie que eres un pésimo bebedor y aun así te pones a beber como si tu vida dependiera de ellos – recrimino la mujer de vestido escotado, antes de que el de ojos escarlata pudiese contra-argumentar, dijo - Y no te atrevas a negarlo, que te conozco bastante bien, después de la primera copa no paras –

\- Ma ma~ cambiando de tema ¿Ahora que haremos? – pregunto Ban dejando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Primero conseguirte ropa – respondió Mio apuntando a su falta de ropa y calzado - y lo segundo, hmm… ya que estamos juntos creo que es momento de hacerle una visita a ciertos niños malcriados –

\- ¿Y con niños malcriados te refieres a ellos verdad? – pregunto el pelirosa con una sonrisa peligrosa.

\- Por supuesto – contesto la pelinegra de cabello corto - Es hora de recordarles lo que pasa cuando tratan de meterse en donde no deben –

\- Ara ara~, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de fetiches – comento la mujer de cabello largo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Mio no se molestó en responder algo, cosa que los barones agradecieron pues no quería presenciar una pelea de mujeres que terminaría en gritos.

.

.

.

 **MAGNOLIA / FIORE (13:00 pm)**

Después de un largo viaje casi directo de casi dos días hacia Magnolia, en donde una pobre dragón slayer sufrió un ligero mareo en el último tramo, el grupo conformado por Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle tenían rostros tristes por no haber traído de vuelta a Natsu. Pero por sobre todo, Titania recordaba la feroz mirada que el pelirosa le dio cuando detuvo su ataque cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

No importaba cuantas veces se repitiera en su mente, esos ojos eran los de Natsu, pero aquella mirada era la de alguien completamente diferente de la persona que creían conocer.

Las miradas se posaron en todos al llegar finalmente a Fairy Tail, más muchas cambiaron a una de extrañeza al notar que el DS de fuego no estaba entre ellos.

\- Erza, que bueno que todos están bien – saludo Makarov, quien supo guardar para sí mismo el hecho de que Natsu no había aparecido junto a ellos.

\- Maestro. Lo lamento mucho, no pude traer de vuelta a Natsu - dijo Erza con clara decepción, aunque los demás se asombraron de que no pidiera ser castigada por fallar la petición del anciano.

\- Ya veo, no se sientan mal, al menos lo intentaron – consoló el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Maestro perdón pero… ¿Por qué quería que Natsu volviera con nosotros? – pregunto Lucy, quien tenía al exceed azul entre sus brazos, el pobre felino estaba bastante decaído desde que habían partido de Bosco.

\- Verán, ayer en la mañana me llego una misión especial – respondio Makarov, sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón - en la cual el solicitante pidió expresamente a Natsu y a Gray -

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién es esa persona? – pregunto asombrada Wendy, pocas personas pedían exclusivamente a ciertos magos para alguna misión, y por sobre todos, nadie en su sano juicio mandaría a llamar a los más destructivos de Fairy Tail.

\- Es uno de los 4 Dioses de Ishgar, Warrod Sequen - contesto el maestro asombrando a todos, pues para cualquier gremio era un honor el recibir un trabajo de cualquiera de los magos más poderosos de Fiore.

\- ¿En serio? ¡QUE GENIAL! – exclamo uno de los miembros del gremio.

\- Wow, ser llamado por uno de los Dioses de Ishgar, que honor – comento otro.

\- Entiendo, pero lamentablemente creo que no deberíamos presentarnos ante él sin Natsu –dijo Erza de forma neutral, aunque su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente al nombrar al pelirosa, pues el recuerdo de aquellos ojos llenos de fiereza no hacía más que acrecentarse más en su mente cada vez que pensaba en él.

\- Natsu dijo que volvería cuando haya acabado con lo que tenía que hacer – dijo débilmente Happy, la mayoría se preocuparon al ver la poca energía del exceed.

\- No deberían desperdiciar una misión de este nivel, por favor, sé que Natsu entenderá que no pudieran esperarlo – trato de convencer el maestro con voz serena.

Erza, Lucy y Wendy se miraron entre todas con cierta inquietud.

\- Yo dijo que vayamos – declaro seriamente el mago de hielo - Solo es culpa de ese idiota el no estar para ir con nosotros –

\- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Gray, además si uno de los 4 Magos Santos más poderosos nos ha llamado ha de ser por algo importante – concordó Charle.

\- *suspiro* De acuerdo, sin embargo, por hoy descansaremos de nuestro largo viaje – cedió la pelirroja, después de todo pocas eran las energías que le quedaban al grupo, incluida ella - iremos mañana temprano –

\- Antes de que se vayan a descansar, hay algo que quiero hablarles – interrumpió Makarov - por favor vengan a mi oficina –

Los miembros del equipo se vieron unos a otros antes de seguir en silencio al octogenario hasta su despacho en el segundo piso. Los demás no se extrañaron pues pensaron que el Maestro seguramente les pediría un poco más de moderación en las tendencias destructivas del grupo, aunque sin Natsu era algo esperable.

\- Maestro ¿Qué necesitaba decirnos? – pregunto Erza, mientras Wendy cerraba la puerta al ser la última en entrar.

\- Verán… Cuando Jet llego hace dos días, trajo consigo una copia de una imagen, aunque claro pidió permiso para tomarla pero… bueno, quiero que ustedes mismos me den su opinión – comento finalmente el anciano, volteando aquella hoja mostrándoles a los 6 miembros la misma fotografía grupal que el mago velocista había visto el día de ayer, donde se podía reconocer casi a la perfección a aquella mujer de corto cabello negro con su abanico en mano.

.

 **?/?**

\- ¿ÉL ya regreso? – pregunto tranquilamente desde su trono.

\- Si mi señor, según dijo congelo completamente el poblado en el que estaba, enviamos a dos subordinados de uno de los gremio bajo nuestro mando para confirmarlo – respondio arrodillado otro sujeto.

\- De acuerdo, aunque a fin de cuentas no importa, pues ya es momento de dar el primer paso para cumplir nuestro objetivo, la razón por la que nuestro señor nos creó – una sonrisas satisfecha apareció en su rostro mientras abrazaba un libro a su pecho - Su despertar está cada vez más cerca, Maestro -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPACIO RANDOM: En serio, el manga de Gintama debió acabar hace como 6 capítulos atrás, pero esta tan buena que es imposible quejarse seriamente XD.**

 **Como el cap 670 en donde se burlan de la práctica de los shonen modernos de emparejar a todos los que puedan en los capítulos finales. Me trague por completo el KondoxOtae hasta que el maldito gorila me estampo en la cara es esto era Gintama y que iba a trolear a todo el mundo hasta el fin del manga.**

 **O tal vez no era realmente el final…. CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!(673)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, disculpen el que no haya hecho nada este tiempo, a decir verdad, he pasado por muchas cosas en este año, un maldito remolino que parecía no acabar, perdónenme por no contar las cosas aquí, pero no quiero que piensen que busco dar lastima o algo similar.**

 **Y lo peor es que cuando quise comenzar en Enero, tuve que releer toda la historia para saber dónde me quede y después reescribí todo el capítulo 8 casi por un capricho, lo que me costó más de lo que creí. Pero por el otro lado es el capítulo más largo del fic con casi 5 mil palabras.**

 **Espero sinceramente el haber regresado para continuar por bastante tiempo más.**

 **Viendo lo de este capítulo y lo que vendrá en algunos de los siguientes, tal vez deba cambiar esto a categoría M en próximos capítulos, en este hay un pequeño adelanto ¿Qué dicen?**

 **¿Dudas? ¿Consultas? ¿Amenazas de muerte? Un simple review y las responderé lo mejor que pueda!**

\- Hablar –

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ –

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **LOCALIZACIÓN**

 **.**

Capítulo 08: Al Demonio Con Ustedes

 **.**

8 días habían pasado desde que habían atacado la cárcel más segura de Desierto y para pesar de Natsu su sufrimiento parecía no acabar, por una semana había viajado de un país a otro en diferentes medios de transporte necesario prácticamente sin parar día tras día, y hoy no era la excepción, después de los acontecimientos en Desierto, a primera hora en la mañana, después de descansar solo un par de horas, habían vuelto a tomar rumbo a las costas de Joya solo para volver a tomar otro barco para regresar a Bosco, para tomar una vez más un tren para finalmente ir a las frontera de Fiore, donde se dirigían actualmente.

\- Según el boletero aún nos quedan solo una hora para llegar a la frontera, así que resiste lo mejor que puedas – comento la mujer pelinegra de vestido escotado acariciando coquetamente la cabeza del hombre de cabello rosado en su regazo.

\- Realmente debe apestar sufrir de mareos~ - dijo de forma bromista Ban, vistiendo con una chaqueta abierta y pantalones largos de cuero rojo con pernos de metal cosidos en ambos lados, junto con zapatos de un color similar, pero de un tono más oscuro, que "consiguió por ahí" antes de salir del desértico país.

\- Pu*ugh*drete – gruño molesto Natsu, para luego posar su mirada en el peliverde frente a él, el cual leía tranquilamente el periódico, sentado junto al hombre de cabello azul pálido, el cual se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada al cuarto del vagón de segunda clase que estaban usando - '¿Por qué demonios sentí un déjà vu?' –

\- Por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo Mio-chan? – pregunto Solaris mirando a la mujer de kimono frente a ella que examinaba una hoja.

\- Pues, antes de subir al tren le pedí a Natsu que hiciera una lista de los gremios oscuros que conociera y sus afiliaciones – contesto la mujer de cabello corto sin despegar la vista del papel, examinando los nombres - Y no agregues el "chan", es asqueroso –

\- ¿Aree~? ¿Por qué ese interés? – pregunto esta vez Ban.

\- Necesito un poco de información, así que debemos hacer una pequeña parada – aclaro Mio, su labio se movió ligeramente para formar una sonrisa que poco a poco crecía.

\- ugghh ya veo… entonces ¿Cuál será? – consulto el pelirosa, levantando ligeramente su cabeza.

\- Creo que este pequeño será perfecto – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa peligrosa, finalmente había dejado de mover sus ojos en aquella lista.

\- Hmm… ¿y alguna idea de cómo encontrarlos? – pregunto la mujer de vestido escotado encorvándose hacia adelante y dejando su busto sobre la cara de un molesto Natsu.

\- Déjenlo a mi suerte – contesto Mio con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante, jugando con su dedo índice haciendo círculos sobre el papel, o más específicamente rodeando el singular nombre en el papel: Succubus Eye.

.

 **(3 días después)**

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Erza y su equipo cayeron pesadamente en una de las mesas del gremio, habían llegado de la misión encomendada por Warrod con un sabor agridulce en sus bocas y mentes.

Tras reunirse con el mago con el título de "Dios de Ishgar", quien se sintió un tanto decepcionado al saber que el mago de fuego no pudo atender su petición junto al grupo, este los envió a un pueblo en el del cual nunca habían oído y que para su sorpresa se encontraba habitado por gigantes, pero las sorpresas seguían cuando todo el pueblo y sus habitantes estaban completamente congelados, encerrados en enormes bloques de hielo.

Tras separarse para encontrar cualquier pista que les ayude a terminar la misión y encontrar al culpable del estado del pueblo.

Lucy, Happy, Wendy y Carla se encontraron con Flare Corona, antigua miembro del desmantelado Raven Tail, quien también resultó ser una habitante junto a los gigantes, a quien ayudaron a detener a unos infames caza-recompensas que deseaban vender la llama al mejor postor que pudiesen encontrar, aunque sus planes se vieron frustrados gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de las magas y los exceed lograron derrotarlos.

La pelirroja de Fairy Tail se reencontró con una antigua enemiga, Minerva Orlando, ex-maga de Sabertooth y ahora miembro del gremio oscuro Succubus Eyes.

Gray se enfrentó al "compañero" de Minerva, un individuo alto y muy musculoso que respondía al nombre de Doriate, tras un corto intercambio de golpes, el hombre más alto mostro sus verdaderos colmillos, de manera demasiado literal, transformándose en una creatura que solo podía ser descrita con un solo nombre: Demonio.

La batalla se desnivelo de inmediato tras el cambio de Doriate, aparte de que su fuerza y resistencia aumento de manera considerable, la mayor desventaja para el mago de Fairy Tail llego cuando sintió que su cuerpo se encogía de manera drástica, dejándole en su cuerpo de niño, dejándole ver momentáneamente los horrorosos recuerdos del ataque de Deliora y la perdida de sus padres a causa de este casi como si hubiesen ocurrido el día anterior. Después de una paliza que el pequeño Gray recibió por el demonio, el mago de hielo afronto con dificultad sus miedos y logro vencer a Doriate con su magia de hielo y su imaginación de niño que le permitió sacar el máximo potencial de su magia de moldeo del hielo, creando varios objetos y dándole diferentes usos al elemento frio.

Mientras Erza y Minerva también se vieron afectadas por la maldición de regresión del Doriate, ambas reducidas a niñas de una edad cercana a los 10 años, primero Erza dándole una desventaja sobre la antigua miembro de Sabertooth frente ella, pero luego la propia Minerva se encogió, se retiró dejando la batalla inconclusa, alegando que era muy probable que su "compañero" perdió la cabeza.

Cuando al fin se reunieron en donde la gran llama se encontraba congelada, Gray comenzó a inspeccionar el enorme bloque de hielo, descubriendo cierta afinidad, no, era algo mucho más vago que eso, un simple sentimiento de que podía hacer algo al respecto, cerró los ojos para concentrarse lo mejor que pudo en ese sentimiento, hasta que sintió la magia fluir por su cuerpo. El bloque de hielo disminuyo rápidamente hasta que el hielo desapareció completamente dejando nada… ni siquiera la enorme llama que se supone debió estar congelada, solo un trozo de tierra negra, claramente quemada se veía en aquel terreno.

Finalmente, y poco a poco fueron capaces de quitar el hielo del pueblo gracias al mago de hielo, lograron liberar a los gigantes y se dispusieron a regresar con Warrod para volver a Fairy Tail con un gran pesar, pues a pesar de todo ninguno de sus esfuerzos fue capaz de devolverle la vida a la "Llama Eterna", que ahora se encontraba apagada para siempre.

.

.

.

 **TARTAROS / ? / FIORE**

\- Bien, la transformación está completa – dijo una figura femenina de mediana estatura, con la cabeza adornada con un gran casco, sus hombros y brazos se encuentran ocultos por una larga capa de rayas y sus piernas eran las de un ave desde la mitad baja de estas - ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué se siente ser superior a un simple humano? –

Minerva miro sus manos detenidamente con un solo ojo, pues el otro se encontraba tras una especie de parche, su apariencia física no parecía haber cambiado de forma tan drástica, pero podía sentir como su poder había aumentado de manera considerable.

\- Es increíble, se lo agradezco Kyouka-sama – dijo Minerva con una reverencia hacia la demonio de Tartaros, - 'kukuku es una pena no poder ver la cara de esos idiotas de Succubus Eyes ahora que me he vuelto más poderosa' –

.

.

 **? /FIORE (2 dias atrás)**

Si alguien fuese capaz de adentrarse en aquel frondoso bosque sin "perderse", y ser capaz de ver un templo de apariencia abandonada y desastrosa, casi derruido por el paso de los años, pensarían inmediatamente que aquel lugar lleva al menos décadas sin ser usada, pero aquello no es más que una simple fachada para alejar la atención de cualquiera que se pensara en acercarse a aquel edificio desistiera de esa idea al instante.

*EXPLOSIÓN*

De un segundo a otro el edificio se transformó en un pilar de fuego que traspaso los árboles y mando a volar pedazos de madera y piedra por igual a todas partes, junto con trozos de carne ensangrentados.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – gruño Natsu, lanzando a su derecha el trozo de un brazo.

\- Fufufu ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Asustado? – pregunto Solaris sacudiendo tranquilamente con su mano derecha partículas de polvo de las piernas de su vestido mientras sacaba un ojo de su hombro con su mano libre.

\- Sabían horrible pero aun así… – murmuro Mio bajo su abanico, viendo los alrededores teñidos de rojo - *suspiro* Que desperdicio –

\- Mal mal mal mal mal mal – repetía el peliverde revisando una gran cantidad de hojas, arrugándolas y lanzándolas al aire una por una – según estos documentos falta una person… oh, oh, ¡oh! Ya veo, ya veo, al parecer fue trasladada a otra parte, interesante -

\- Un gremio oscuro con este tipo de información sobre sus miembros ¿acaso son idiotas~? – pregunto con humor Ban, acercándose al Arzobispo para ver por sobre el hombro de este aquella famosa lista.

\- Bueno... recordando lo arrogantes que se mostraron solo por ser "superiores a un asqueroso humano" supongo que la respuesta ya está más que clara – respondió bromista la pelinegra de cabello largo.

\- Bien, entonces… Petelguese, es muy importante que te adelantes para poder saber la ubicación de Tartaros – le informo Mio viéndolo de manera seria extrañando a los demás, reposando su mano sobre el hombro del hombre, continuo – Debes hacerlo por nosotros ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres el único a quien le puedo confiar esta tarea –

\- ¡Entendido! Cumpliré con esto de inmediato – respondió el hombre dando una enorme sonrisa y un saludo militar antes de salir corriendo sin esperar otra palabra.

\- ¿Por qué lo enviaste primero? – pregunto Solaris, apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha.

\- Lamentablemente, los conozco a todos – respondió la mujer de kimono, para luego señalar a su "amiga" - te conozco a ti, a ellos - señalando a Natsu y Ban- y a él, - finalmente señalo la dirección en la que se fue Petelguese- se lo que harás, y también sé que reacción tendría alguien como él –

\- Uh? - Solaris y Ban hicieron una pequeña mueca de confusión ante las palabras de la mujer de cabello corto.

\- *suspiro* lo entenderán luego, porque ahora supongo que debemos movernos a Magnolia ahora, no Natsu? – consulto Mio con una sonrisa ligera y con sus manos detrás de su cadera, imitando una pose de chica dulce, pero para Natsu y los demás que conocían la verdadera personalidad de la mujer sintieron como el estómago se les revolvía.

\- No hagas eso, es asqueroso – gruño el pelirosa mirando fijamente a Mio con un rostro de disgusto que compartía con el hombre de ojos carmesí

\- No eres nada divertido – se quejó la mujer con un pequeño mohín.

.

.

 **MAGNOLIA / FIORE (PRESENTE)**

\- Ni se les ocurra hacer alguna estupidez – gruño Natsu entrando a la ciudad junto a sus "amigos", mucha gente los estaba viendo, lo que causo que el ceño del pelirosa se frunciera aún más, siempre que estaba con cualquiera de esos idiotas su mal humor salía a flote.

Aunque lo que el mago de fuego no sabía era que la gente lo veía pues nunca lo habían visto así de enfadado sin razón aparente.

\- No prometo nada – respondieron los 3, Mio tranuilamente, mirando los locales de venta de la ciudad, Ban con una sonrisa burlona y los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y Solaris con una sonrisa serena, aunque de vez en cuando guiñaba un ojo a cualquiera que le pareciera remotamente atractiva, hombre o mujer por igual.

Natsu gruño irritado, por 16ta vez ese día, mas solo pudo acelerar el paso.

Cuando abrió las puertas de golpe, muchos giraron su cabeza sabiendo que era Natsu, pero el saludo de siempre no llego, solo un rostro enfurecido y 3 caras burlonas que rápidamente pasaron por el lado del pelirosa y se dirigieron a la barra.

\- Disculpa, Natsu comento que tu comida era bastante buena ¿Crees poder servirme un plato? – pregunto Mio sentándose tranquilamente en la barra, piernas juntas, espalda recta y manos en sus muslos – el plato del día estará bien -

\- Me encantaría beber una copa ¿Tendrás una botella de vino añejado al menos por 50 años? – pidió la mujer de vestido escotado guiñándole un ojo a la maga-camarera y sentándose junto a su "amiga", se dejó caer ligeramente sobre la barra donde dejo que su cabeza reposara en su mano derecha y cruzándose de piernas sensualmente.

\- Yo quiero una jarra de cerveza por favor~ – salto de inmediato Ban, acompañando a las mujeres en la barra.

\- No pienso cargarte borracho – dijeron las compañeras del hombre de cabello azul pálido lo más rápido que pudieron.

\- Aww vamos no sean malas~ – murmuro el expresidiario dejándose caer sobre la barra.

Mira dudo un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza y entro a la cocina, no sin antes dar una última mirada a los nuevos clientes.

\- ¡Tu otra vez aquí! – exclamo molesta Erza acercándose a la barra, más Mio rodo sus ojos.

\- ¿Algún problema con que este aquí? – pregunto la mujer de kimono, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja – que yo sepa un gremio es un lugar público, no privado, así que, aunque tú tengas un problema con que yo esté aquí no puedes hacer nada para impedir que me quede –

Mio sonrió arrogante ante la irritada mirada de Titania, todos miraban de un lado a otro a las mujeres que discutían, muchos creyeron que la mujer de kimono estaba loca o tenía algún tipo de tendencia suicida, Erza invoco una de sus espadas mientras la pelinegra mantuvo su sonrisa, cambiando su usual abanico por uno diferente, aunque solo los "compañeros" de está lo notaron, pues las mangas de su kimono ocultaron el cambio ante los ojos del público general.

\- Por tu culpa Natsu ha estado actuado raro últimamente, así que voy a derrotarte para tener a mi amigo de vuelta - Los nudillos de la pelirroja se tornaron blanco por la fuerza con la que apretaba el mango de la espada.

La mayoría pudo sentir como la tensión aumentaba y comenzaba a pesar en el cuerpo de todos, a algunos se les hizo difícil el seguir respirando inconscientemente…

Hasta que un sonoro suspiro rompió esa tensión como un globo.

\- *suspiro* ya estoy harto – murmuro el pelirosa con las manos en su cadera y la cabeza agachada.

\- … ¿Qué ocurre Natsu? – pregunto Mira, entrando con un plato de papas gratinadas con queso y crema y una botella de Malbec de 50 años, que mecánicamente puso en la barra frente a Solaris.

\- Dije que ya estoy harto, harto de todas sus mierdas malditos imbéciles – repitió el pelirosa levantando su cara llena de exasperación.

Todos quedaron de piedra y con la boca abierta, era cierto que Natsu era alguien que no se cohibía al insultar a cualquiera, pero el hablarle a sus compañeros con aquel tono les pareció realmente.

\- No saben cuántas veces quise romperme la cabeza con una piedra cuando comenzaban sus mierdas de "el poder de la amistad" y estupideces similares, no me podía creer todas las veces que se tragaron esas idioteces como si todo se arreglara con eso – explico Natsu mientras apretaba su cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo, pero alejo sus manos de su cabeza y la giro hacia el maestro del gremio - Y por sobre todo tus asquerosas miradas Makarov ¿Acaso creías que nunca me daba cuenta de cómo me mirabas cada que hacia un movimiento que te podía parecer remotamente sospechoso? –

\- ¡NATSU! ¡NO ES DE HOMBRES HABLARLE ASI AL MAESTRO! - exclamo Elfman, lanzándose para golpear al pelirosa con el puño en alto.

\- Tampoco es bueno para tu salud el ponerte a gritar como imbécil – comento el pelirosa deteniendo como si nada el enorme puño del peliblanco, y sin perder tiempo le propino un puñetazo en la boca del estómago con su mano libre que deformo el estómago del Strauss e incluso hizo que su enorme cuerpo se despegara del suelo - Porque te daré una paliza si sigues gritando -

Elfman cayó pesadamente de rodillas y cara al suelo, ya que con las manos sujetaba su estómago.

\- Elfman!/Elf-niichan! – exclamaron las hermanas del mago de Take-Over corriendo hacia él para arrodillarse junto a su cuerpo que poco a poco parecía caer en la inconsciencia.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – pregunto enfadada Mirajane, mientras Lisanna examinaba a su hermano mayor.

\- Lo golpee ¿Acaso no lo viste? - pregunto de vuelta el pelirosa sin siquiera mirar a la peliblanca - ¿O acaso hubiese sido mejor que él me golpeara a mí? –

\- Esto fue más que un simple golpe Natsu – respondió la peliblanca también mirando a su amigo de la infancia.

\- Tch, no es mi culpa que este idiota sea tan debilucho – argumento Natsu frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia abajo a la peliblanca de cabello corto y a la camarera.

Cuando al fin los ojos de los tres se encontraron, ambas pudieron ver que la mirada del pelirosa solo había una ira irracional, ni siquiera Mira en su "fase rebelde" recordaba tener tanto odio en su interior. Pero tanto rencor no era destinado a ellas, ni a su hermano, era como si odiase al mundo, como si se odiase a sí mismo.

Lisanna abrió la boca ligeramente, pero ninguna palabra salía ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo era posible que el rostro de Natsu, el Natsu que siempre traía una sonrisa desde que se conocieron cuando apenas eran unos niños, estar tan lleno de odio?

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos siquiera pudiese pensar en que decir, otra persona hablo primero.

\- Natsu, no sé lo que esa mujer te hizo, pero por favor reacciona, este no eres tú, tú no eres así – Erza trato de razonar con el pelirosa, su tono de voz era apagado y no mostraba su usual tono de autoridad, algo que sorprendió bastante a todos sus compañeros en el gremio.

\- Ara ma! ¿Y ahora resulta que es mi culpa? – pregunto Mio levantando ligeramente su ceja derecha y cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro con su abanico normal – Veo que tienes una costumbre muy fea ahí, levantar calumnias a la gente que no conoces –

\- ¡Cállate! Tú tienes la culpa ¡Natsu cambio cuando tú llegaste! – increpo Titania.

Ante tal acusación la mujer de kimono sintió como su ceja temblaba - hooh~ ¿así que eso crees, eh? Te lo diré algo muuy interesante pequeña tonta –

\- No te atrevas – gruño molesto el mago de fuego, su ceño se frunció al punto que sus cejas parecían estar unidas y apretó sus dientes al punto que cualquier persona a menos de dos metros lo podía escuchar.

Mas Mio simple y deliberadamente ignoro aquello mientras miraba con superioridad a la pelirroja.

\- Tú… no conoces nada de él. Te diré algo, yo solo le contacte para una "reunión de emergencia" si quieres llamarlo de esa forma, no me importa lo que alguien como tu piense, lo que él ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo no es más que su verdadera forma de ser, su verdadera personalidad, una personalidad de la que ustedes no saben nada porque en realidad no saben nada de él. Se llaman a sí mismos amigos, pero en realidad no saben absolutamente nada de su preciado "amigo Natsu", ni siquiera su verdadero nombre – pauso momentáneamente disfrutando la expresión de los compañeros de gremio del pelirosa, la sonrisa pérfida que se dibujó en su rostro envió un escalofrió por la espalda de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, por otro lado Natsu apretó aún más sus dientes - fufufu~ pero no soy mala, si te arrodillas y te humillas ante mí puede que me piense si decírselos o no -

\- ¡YA BASTA! – grito el pelirosa enfurecido, bajo sus pies, llamas comenzaron a brotar con gran intensidad quemando gran parte del suelo a su alrededor, apunto hacia la mujer de kimono con una mirada asesina – mantén tu maldita boca cerrada de una puta vez -

\- Natsu! – exclamo molesto el maestro del gremio, llamando la atención de todos, y una mirada de odio del pelirosa – Entiendo que tengas cosas que no quieres que nadie más sepa, todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener secretos, pero debes controlarte -

\- ¿En serio le pidió a "él" que se calmara? – susurro Ban a Solaris, la pelinegra de vestido escotado simplemente encogió los hombros mientras llevaba suavemente una copa de vino a su boca - ... wohoho~ en verdad no saben nada –

\- Ho! suena extraño viniendo de ti "abuelo" – el cómo Natsu llamo a Makarov, sonaba completamente diferente a como lo hacía usualmente, ahora estaba lleno de sarcasmo - ¿Crees que jamás me di cuenta de las "miradas discretas" que me dabas? –

El anciano abrió los ojos en sorpresa, jamás creyó que el pelirosa se hubiera dado cuenta de las veces que lo observaba.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás porque lo hacías? ¿O es un secreto que no puedes compartir? – la sonrisa que Natsu le dio al anciano era burlesca, pues sabía que algo iba a ocasionar que usara la misma frase que había dicho momentos antes el anciano.

\- Lo entiendo, y te pido perdón por eso, pero debes saber que lo hacía por tu propio bien – respondió Makarov sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el corazón por la actitud que el mago de fuego le mostraba.

\- Pfff ¿no tenías una mejor escusa? ¿O creías que al pobre tonto de Natsu le iba a bastar esa mierda barata? – pregunto el pelirosa casi gritando, apretando sus manos fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se ponían blancos, soltó un suspiro mudo y dejo de apretar su puño - Pero bueno, te daré una oportunidad… borra la marca del gremio de mi hombro -

Si antes los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban consternados por la actitud del pelirosa, la petición del mago de fuego.

\- Natsu ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – pregunto Makarov, con un hilo de voz.

\- Solo lo repetiré una vez más borra la marca del gremio de mi hombro derecho – repitió Natsu, aunque su voz parecía más un gruñido que su voz normal, mostrando su enfado.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo sesos de lava!? – exclamo el mago de hielo.

\- Calmate Gray, Natsu ¿Qué quieres decir con que quieres borrar tu marca? - pregunto Erza con firmeza, pero el mago de fuego simplemente la ignoro, mirando fijamente al octogenario.

\- Si no quieren borrarla voluntariamente, te obligare – el pelirosa sonrió malignamente y encendió su puño derecho - Dime viejo ¿Cuál es una de las reglas más sagradas de Fairy Tail? –

Makarov abrió los ojos horrorizado – ¡No te atreverías! – exclamo rápidamente, expulsando parte de su poder mágico.

Natsu cambio la sonrisa que tenía por una más retorcida **(*) -** ¿Quieres averiguarlo? –

A pesar de que la temperatura aumentaba poco a poco, todos sintieron como una corriente helada les recorría la espalda. Makarov vio a Natsu con pesar, pues parecía que nada podía hacer desistir al joven de abandonar Fairy Tail.

\- Detente Natsu *suspiro* lo hare – cedió el hombre de tercera edad, señalándole al pelirosa, quien apago su puño, que se acercara a él – Antes de hacerlo ¿Puedes decirme por qué quieres abandonarnos? –

\- No, son razones personales – respondió de forma seca, Natsu movió su hombro derecho apuntándolo al hombre mayor, quien movió su mano, apuntando al hombro con el símbolo de las hadas en este

\- ¡ALTO! – el grito fue tal, que las personas que pasaron por fuera del gremio saltaron de susto.

Makarov suspiro por segunda vez antes de mirar a la persona que lanzo tal exclamación. - La decisión ya está tomada Erza, y fue el propio Natsu quien la tomo, ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada -

\- ¡No! Me niego a aceptar que Natsu se vaya sin siquiera darnos una explicación – respondió tercamente Erza cruzándose de brazos.

\- No me importa si aceptas o no, yo me largo, eso es todo – comento el pelirosa, dándose la media vuelta hacia las puertas del gremio, más nuevamente una persona se interpuso en su camino.

\- Pues vas a tener que pasar sobre mí si quieres salir, horno c… – antes de terminar, Gray levanto sus brazos para cubrir el lado izquierdo del rostro para evitar que un fuerte puñetazo le diera de lleno.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando el mago de hielo fue obligado a deslizarse varios metros a la derecha por el impacto del golpe, dejando una marca en el piso de madera de las suelas del azabache por haber sido desplazado y un brazo izquierdo muy morado.

\- Dije que me iba, acaso no me oíste, imbécil – aunque el rostro de Natsu apuntaba hacia la puerta frente a él, sus ojos estaban sobre el hombre que aparto hace solo unos segundos.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, un escalo frio recorrió la espalda del mago de hielo. Por primera vez sintió como si su vida se viera amenazada por uno de sus compañeros de gremio, a un nivel totalmente diferente del que incluso le daba Erza.

\- *2 aplausos* Okay, okay, es suficiente – cortando la tensión de forma forzosa, Mio camino tranquilamente a la puerta principal del edificio - creo que es momento para que nosotros nos retiremos, muchas gracias por la comida –

\- *suspiro* Supongo que es verdad, gracias por la comida – agradeció la mujer de cabello largo antes de acercarse a la camarera albina - aunque más me gustaría comerte a ti lindura –

Mira se ruborizo ligeramente, más aún cuando la mujer frente a ella simplemente le guiño el ojo antes de darse la media vuelta.

\- Ow~ okay, espero que nos volvamos a ver otra vez~ - dijo alegre Ban con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando unos caninos tan prominentes como los de los Dragon Slayers que llamo la atención de todos.

Al recordar el conflicto anterior, Erza giro su cabeza hacia el pelirosa, quien escuchaba los susurros que la mujer de kimono le daba al oído, un simple asentimiento por parte del hombre fue suficiente para que la violenta pelirroja invocara su espada y comenzara a caminar amenazantemente contra el dúo.

Natsu fijo su mirada en ella y chasqueo la lengua audiblemente.

\- Te la encargo, estoy harta de ella – comento Mio sin dar la cara a la famosa Titania.

\- ¿¡Dónde crees que vas?! – exclamo la maga de re-equip avanzando aún más rápido contra la mujer de cabello corto, enfurecida, el rápido caminar cambio a un trote y luego a una rápida carrera contra la mujer de la compañía Kuzunoha.

Su vista se volvió un túnel que solo terminaba en la espalda de Mio Misumi, llevo su brazo hacia atrás para atacarla, ni siquiera la voz del maestro del gremio fue capaz de alcanzarla. Pero en cierto punto su visión se alejo de ella, mejor dicho, ella misma fue alejada de la mujer de cabello azabache.

\- Ghh! – su propio quejido de dolor la despertó de aquel trance, había chocado con una pared del gremio, aunque al segundo siguiente se levando nuevamente.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver a Natsu lanzar a Erza, más Makarov se sorprendió al ver el hombro derecho del pelirosa completamente limpio, la marca de Fairy Tail había desaparecido de su hombro.

\- '¿En que momento…?' – El octogenario se preguntaba si el propio mago de fuego había quemado la marca, cosa muy difícil, pues se supone que debía ser resistente a toda magia para que únicamente las personas con cargo de maestro pudiesen borrarla aquellos que deseasen marcharse o fuesen expulsados.

\- Ustedes nunca supieron nada de mi verdadero yo…– comentó el pelirosa con la cabeza gacha, tapando sus ojos con su cabello, dándose la media vuelta y desvistiéndose de su blanca bufanda y dejándola caer al suelo para luego mirar hacia el frente y caminar sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás – Y ni siquiera se atrevan a buscarme –

Casi todo el mundo quedo de piedra, nadie dijo una sola palabra mientras veían como la espalda del pelirosa se alejaba cada vez más y más. Solo una persona parecía temerosa ante aquella escena, pues Charle pudo jurar haber visto los ojos del DS de fuego tornarse rojos.

.

.

.

 *** La "sonrisa" que dan personajes como Tanya de "Youjo Senki" y Nagatoro de "Please don't bully me Nagatoro-san" (Are you… crying?)**

 **Existen otros ejemplos, pero estos son los más actuales, o al menos los que yo creo que son los más actuales, porque también esta Kamui de Gintama cuando pelea (PD: vean Gintama, 100% recomendado por mi) o Alucard de Hellsing cuando va a absorber la sangre de todo Londres. Si quieren escriban otro que a ustedes se les ocurra en un review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡LO SIENTO! Pero el martes 2 de este mes ocurrió un fenómeno astrológico increíble en Chile (el eclipse total de Sol) y me pase 5 días (29/06-03/07) en La Serena (ciudad que está a 12 horas de viaje de mi ciudad) y no me lo quize perder, además se me olvido llevar mi computador. PD: El eclipse fue magnifico.**

 **Desde Caprichos del Destino saben que soy malo para describir vestimentas (si es que lo han leído, si no es así SPAM: Leanlo por favor!) así que, si no las digo solo googleenlos, tendrán las mismas vestimentas que en el manga/anime.**

\- Hablar –

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ –

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **LOCALIZACIÓN**

 **.**

Capítulo 09: Abriendo las puertas del Tartaro

 **.**

\- Hey! hey! hey! hey! – exclamo reiteradamente Petelguese agitando sus manos para llamar la atención de los recién llegados.

El peliverde amplio su siempre presente sonrisa al ver a sus compañeros, aunque cierto pelirosa parecía más distante que de costumbre.

\- Así que… eso es lo que estábamos buscando – comento Mio en un murmullo viendo el cielo.

\- Por supuesto, yo siempre culpo con mi trabajo a la perfección – respondió el obispo, inflando su pecho con orgullo.

\- Dijeron que era un cubo, pero jamás pensé que sería un cubo real~ - agrego Ban burlonamente.

En el cielo, a varios metros de ellos se encontraba una estructura flotante de 6 caras, un enorme cubo, y cuando se decía enorme no era exageración, pues llegaba a sus propios

\- ¿Y era una base secreta por…? – pregunto la mujer de kimono viendo a sus compañeros, pero solo recibió una sonrisa y unos hombros levantados de parte del hombre religioso, un gesto multiversal de "ni idea".

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Algún plan? – interrogo Solaris, apoyando su mejilla derecha con su mano derecha y dejando su brazo izquierdo debajo de su prominente pecho.

\- Entramos, matamos y nos largamos– respondió el pelirosa, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que llego.

\- Un plan simple, me gusta~ - comento el peliblanco con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- ¿Y una idea para llegar ahí? –consulto esta vez Mio, abanicándose suavemente.

\- Hai Hai Hai! – clamo rápidamente el peliverde, alzando su mano derecha - Por favor dejen que yo me encargue –

Todos se miraron un momento, se encogieron de hombros y dieron un pequeño salto, sin decir otra palabra todos comenzaron a elevarse a una buena velocidad al gran cubo flotante, sin necesidad de mover un musculo… Aunque Petelguese se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas.

\- Sate, veamos que tan bien los hizo ese tonto – comento Mio con una sonrisa predatoria. Aunque esa sonrisa se convirtió en una cara de confusión al ver como el pelirosa se lanzó hacia el enorme cubo, dirigiéndose hacia un gran castillo en este - *suspiro* Supongo que resistió bastante desu wa –

\- ¿Y bien~? ¿Qué hacemos~? – pregunto Ban viendo como el mago de fuego se acercaba más a la gran edificación.

\- Supongo que también debemos ir más rápido también – comento Solaris llevando su mano derecha a su mejilla.

\- De acuerdo, por mí no hay problema! – respondió Petelguese con una sonrisa – sujétense –

Ante esa pequeña advertencia, el grupo completo fue lanzado contra el gran castillo, cayendo todos en diferentes direcciones.

.

.

La pared lateral del edificio cedió con gran facilidad ante la fuerte patada que Natsu le propino. Dio solo un par de pasos hasta que se encontró a alguien frente a él.

\- Oh, jamás creí ver a un humano en el Cubo – comento en un monologo el hombre de cabello negro y armadura con el grabado "Absolute Zero" en el lado izquierdo de su pecho – Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte avanzar más –

Sin más, y de forma sorpresiva, el pelirosa fue convertido en una estatua de hielo en menos de un segundo.

\- No lo tomes como algo personal chico, pero deberías aprender a entrar con un plan de antemano – dijo Silver dándose media vuelta, levantando su mano perezosamente a modo de despedida.

3 pasos, solo logro dar 3 pasos antes de sentir como su espalda era atravesada y del centro de la placa de su pecho salía una mano cubierta de fuego.

\- Y tú deberías aprender a no menospreciar a tu enemigo dándoles la espalda, hijo de perra – aquella voz a su espalda le hizo reaccionar.

El hombro en armadura miro incrédulo por sobre su hombro, aquella cabellera de color rosado se encontraba mojada y caía sobre la cara de su portador ocultándola completamente - ¿Q-q-que demon…nios? –

Natsu empujo al hombre hacia adelante retirando su puño del cuerpo del usuario de hielo sin la menos sutileza, enviando al pelinegro directamente al suelo.

Silver se alejó del antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail arrastrándose solo unos pasos - ¿Co-como lograste… descongelarte? –

\- ¿Por qué aun no te mueres? – pregunto el pelirosa, desordenando su cabello con ambas manos para que volviera a su peinado usual.

\- Es inútil… sin importar que… me levantare, una y otra vez – comenzó a mover sus brazos lentamente, levantándose con dificultad.

\- ¿Tú… eres un Berserker? – aquello causo que el mago de fuego levantara una ceja.

\- No… yo soy… ¿eh? – el "hombre" mayor soltó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa al sentir como su cara golpeaba el suelo – 'Mis brazos… no puedo sentirlos… ¿Acaso ya no soy necesario? ¿Al fin podre… descansar? ...' –

El pelirosa solo se mantuvo expectante ante su rival, había tratado de levantarse hace un momento solo para caer al siguiente. Al ver que el pelinegro no volvería a levantarse simplemente se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

.

.

.

\- Oya oya~ estos calabozos parecen estar bastante vacíos - comento a nadie en específico Petelguese con su sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro con su mano en su frente a modo de visera, e incluso, de vez en cuando acercaba su cabeza a los barrotes de hierro de las celdas para apreciar el interior.

Incluso al sentir los pasos acercarse, su sonrisa se mantuvo.

\- Hm, un humano a llegado hasta aquí – varios metros frente al peliverde, una persona con aspecto semejante a un monstruo marino, poseyendo escamas, púas y también una placa negra sobre su cabeza con la apariencia de la aleta dorsal de un tiburón.

\- Vaya, buenas tardes, mi nombre es *glup* *glup* - Antes de poder terminar su presentación el peliverde, un extraño liquido negro comenzó a llenar todo el calabozo.

.

.

.

Mio dejo caer un casco semicerrado ornamentado con una especie de abanico metálico sobre su cabeza casi como una corona y el símbolo de Tártaros mientras entraba tranquilamente a una enorme habitación con grandes tubos de cristal llenos de un extraño líquido.

\- Estas cosas… es la primera vez que veo algo como esto – comento tranquilamente la mujer de kimono, pasando su mano tranquilamente por un extraño pilar hecho de cristal relleno de líquido.

\- Arerere ¿qué es lo que hace un humano por aquí? – escucho de pronto detrás de ella, una joven mujer de cabello negro cortado de forma recta tanto los bordes, atrás y el fleco, con unas orejas de conejo y vestida con una bata de laboratorio apareció frente a ella - ¿Acaso es otro aspirante a una transmutación demoniaca? –

\- … ¿Puedo preguntar que son estas cosas? – Mio no contesto, en cambio, evadió la pregunta con otra pregunta, pues a ella no le gustaba mentir, pero por sobre todo, no le interesaba el responderle.

Lamy simplemente ignoro el hecho de que la mujer no le respondiera y todo aquello como una afirmación, pues hace solo un par de días otro humano había venido a modificar su cuerpo para volverse un demonio ¿Para qué más un humano estaría en la base de Tartaros?

\- Oh ho ¿te interesan? Son interesantes ¿verdad? – pregunto alegremente el demonio de bata – son capsulas regenerativas, ayudan a nuestras fuerzas principales a volver a la vida, además de que permite transmutar a casi cualquier criatura viva en un demonio implantándole células demoniacas, incluso podemos modificar al experimento en lo que desee… –

\- 'Esta chica habla más de la cuenta' – pensó la mujer de kimono viendo la espalda de la mujer de orejas de conejo que seguía hablando, pero francamente, ya poco le interesaba a la visitante – 'Pero bueno, mientras me sea de utilidad… Me pregunto a qué sabrá' –

.

.

.

\- HAHAHA! Jamás pensé que habría un humano tan estúpido como para infiltrarse en el Cubo, pero aquí encontré a uno – una creatura humanoide con los aspectos de un hombre y al mismo tiempo una criatura felina, rubio y de piel clara, pero con dientes afilados, ojos un poco rasgados, manchas oscuras en los lados de la cara como las de un guepardo y dos orejas peludas largas sobresalen de su cabello.

\- Are~, eres bastante raro ¿Qué pasa con esas orejas de animal? ¿Acaso hacen cosplays~? – pregunto Ban sonriente y burlesca.

El rubio con orejas de felino gruño molesto ante la burla del peliblanco y sin contenerse corrió hacia él con su mano derecha extendida – ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo basura humana! –

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres un concurso de fuerza~? – pregunto de forma tranquila con una pequeña, extendiendo su mano izquierda para atrapar la del demonio de aspecto felino.

\- ¡Te tengo! – exclamo Jackal con una sonrisa psicópata, explotando la mano del peliblanco, quien antes de poder siquiera cambiar la expresión de su cara, el demonio había puesto su mano izquierda en la cara del invasor del Cubo - ¡Aun no termino! –

*Boom*

Fragmentos de piel, huesos, materia gris cerebral y varios litros de sangre adornaron la pared y el suelo abruptamente, mientras el cuerpo del intruso caía pesadamente al suelo

.

.

.

Solaris camino tranquilamente mientras limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo manchado con una gran cantidad de líquido rojo, los tacos altos en sus pies resonaban por el pasillo mientras caminaba, moviendo sus caderas en un hipnótico vaivén que los cuerpos tras ella no pudieron apreciar. Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta y debido a la curiosidad que le produjo, la abrió con tranquilidad sin vacilar.

\- Me alegra ver que uno de ustedes llegara a mis aposentos – comento la figura femenina, con un largo cabello negro, sentada en una pequeña mesa circular de forma tranquila donde se encontraba leyendo, casi como si estuviese aburrida, vestida con un kimono corto sin hombros y exageradamente escotado, aun mas que el vestido de la mujer que entraba en la habitación, pero la característica que más resaltaba de la dueña de la habitación eran los cuernos que apuntaban hacia el cielo que poseía en la cabeza, suavemente movió su mano derecha, apuntando a la silla frente a ella – Toma asiento –

Seilah se mantuvo estoica al ver como la mujer de largo vestido siguió su orden caminando a paso sereno hasta donde se encontraba tranquilamente tomando su taza de té y finalmente tomo asiento cruzándose de piernas inmediatamente, cosa que extraña ligeramente a la demonio, aunque no era raro que alguna de las personas que controlaba mantenían ciertas costumbres.

Cerro con ligera fuerza el libro que sostenía en su mano derecha para que fuese audible y con cierta delicadeza lo dejo sobre la mesa, miro fijamente a la mujer que había entrado en su habitación.

– Se que no son humanos normales, ninguno sería tan tonto como para entrar en Tartaros, pero aun así estoy intrigada – la mujer frente a ella solo mantenía una sonrisa serena, que irrito un poco a la demonio - Responde ¿Qué son ustedes? –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinceramente no recuerdo que tipo de personalidad tenía la chica conejo de Tartaros (de hecho, tuve que investigar para ver cómo se llamaba), ni la de muchos de los demonios de ese arco, pero creo que eran muy arrogantes para lo que duraron; así que iré con eso.**

 **Esta parte es algo corta, pero créanme, lo mejor está por llegar.**


End file.
